Soul Mate for Loki
by Lady Countryrose
Summary: This is my intake of what would have been Loki's life would have been like. If he only had someone to love. Take a journey with me to see how Hermione/Loki's lives would have been like. "I fear for Loki," stated a woman in fine silk robes. "What would you ask from this aging king, Freya?" "Please, Odin. Ask the seers for his destined soul mate."
1. Chapter 1

Soul Mate for Loki

Lady Countryrose

Chapter 1

"I fear for Loki," stated a woman in fine silk robes. Who was pacing in front of a great golden throne. "Everyone loves our beloved son, Thor. But Loki is stuck in the shadows of his brother's greatness."

The man on the throne looked bored. But he knew that his wife would not say anything. Not unless she was unhappy about something.

"What would you ask from this aging king, Freya?" The older looking man leaned onto his fist, holding onto his staff. He huffed, "I know Loki has been troubling. But why can't you allow things to work on their own?"

The woman stopped pacing and turned to glare at the man above her. "Your sole focus has been Thor and hardly Loki." Her elegant hands rolled up into fits. "As a father, you should focus on both of them. Not just one!"

He gave a thoughtful look but did not say a word.

"Odin please," she begged. "At least find someone who can make our son happy."

The man huffed before getting onto his feet. He descended on the steps before him. He stopped when he was able to look into his wife's eyes.

"Will this make you happy?" He sighed, trying to get to the root of the issue.

"Please, Odin. Ask the seers for his destined soul mate."

The man growled but smiled none the less. "Loki must be one lucky son to have a bear of a mother like you, Freya." He kissed her cheek before heading towards the outer doors.

"And you better not forget it."

Odin chuckled but kept on moving away from his throne room. He knew deep down that his wife was right. ' _Why didn't I see it sooner?'_

On the way to the chamber of the seers. He ran into Thor and Loki, which the two looked like they were up to no good. "What pray tell are the of you, up to?"

"Father," bellowed Thor in his thunderous voice. "Loki and I plan to go off world . . ."

"Not today you're not," he growled at his two sons. Causing the two to look at their father with popped open eyes. "Your mother has requested for a family dinner, tonight."

His one eye passing between the two. Odin knew that when he spoke of their mother, they listened more. Whatever adventures they were about to do, had been halted by his simple phrase.

"Come Loki," sighed Odin. He had seen the dark-haired boy become more downhearted than Thor. Realizing it was time that he needed to have some words with him. "Your mother asked me to see the seers on your behalf. You might as well come along."

"What about me father," asked the blonde haired spirit of a boy.

Odin shook his head. "Not, this time, Thor."

Odin wrapped an arm around Loki, steering him away from Thor. Causing the dark haired boy to raise his eyebrows. "This must be serious?" His emerald green eyes were open wide in wonder towards his father.

"Loki," the man struggled to find the words he needed to say but was having trouble to do so. "I know I have not been fair to you for all of your life." He closed his briefly. "Freya had some words with me."

"Father . . ."

Odin raised his hand with the staff to get his word in. "Let me speak. It's not fair that I've favored Thor above you." He shook his head. "You see, he is destined for the Asgardian throne."

He turned his one eye to the young man next to him. "You were destined for another throne before you became my son. But your blood father was about to leave you to die. All because you were sickly in his eyes." With a stern look on his face, he went on. "You will always be known to be my son. Don't ever forget that, Loki."

Loki looked like he was going to ask something about the line of his birth. But choose something else to say. "Why are we seeing the seers, father?"

Odin smiled. "Your mother wants to know your soul mate and where to find her."

"But you told us not to the mettle in that."

"I know," the king smiled to his son. "But this is my way of saying sorry."

The two of them found themselves in a secluded part the castle. Where few dare to wonder and hardly ever go. Odin opened a great oaken set of doors, to a chamber full of smoke bubbling cauldron. A figure stood over it with a cover coak.

"Your majesty, how can I help you?" Spoke the nondescript voice of the figure.

The king left his son a few feet from the door and walked near the figure. "Seer, I need you to see into Loki Odinson's destiny and find his soulmate."

The voice spoke out from the figure before them. "Once learned, it must not be undone. Whoever it is, you must not hinder in their way. For the will of such magic should not be taken lightly."

The figure turned towards them but they could not tell if the person was a man or woman. "Fear not my king, your son will have eternal happiness."

Odin turned towards Loki. "What say you?"

The young man looked like he was thinking about his choices before he opened his mouth. "I would like to know, father."

"Come," spoke the figure. Waving its hands for them to step towards the cauldron. "You shall see the highlights of this person's life. First, I must ask a drop of your blood, young lord."

Loki took out his dagger and pricked his finger. He looked up and saw a finger pointed towards the bubbling smoke. He glided his hand over it, turning his hand. Squeezing the blood out, allowing it to drop. He jumped away when the smoke rose up before the cauldron became clear before them.

Before them was a young girl in black robes and a red and gold tie. With a red looking shield and a gold lion on the said robes. She had massive bushy hair and warm brown eyes.

"Who is she? I see magic pouring out of her." Loki spoke with wonder in his voice.

Odin raised his hand towards his chin, rubbing it in thought. "Where is she?"

"Hermione Granger of Midgard," answered the figure.

Odin looked like he had swallowed something that he did not like. But kept watching as things had passed on by. He knew Midgard well but feared on the outcome of such a relationship.

They watched the girl faced many things as she grow up. From facing a three-headed dog. A boy calling her an awful name, stoned by a snake, and much more up to her torture with a mad crazy woman. All because she was friends with the world's appointed hero.

"That settles it," growled the king. "Where is she now?"

"Still with the mad woman."

"Bring her here," hissed Odin to the figure. "I don't care how it's done but make it so."

The figure sighed. "I'll have to implant a memory, to her and her friends. Indicating her greater need to be here and allow all to move on."

"Then make it so," stated Odin before turning and marching out of the chamber.

"You must leave young lord, Loki."

The young man sighed but understood why he needed to leave. He turned towards the figure. "Please, help her."

"I will."

Then Loki left the figure alone. Who turned on the spot and made it the rainbow bridge, where it was giving safe passage into Midgard. From there the figure swift in a cloud of smoke, freezing all into their places. It waved its hands over everyone's memories.

The Death Eaters had a memory of having Hermione but was whisked away by her pent up magic. Her friends have a memory of her saying that if anything happened to her, just go on and end the war. Hermione herself was called by her magic to be lead to Asgard. It knew that it was something that Hermione would have done, even to find something to end the war.

The figure came back to Hermione, just as it picked up the young girl. It whispered, "Rest now, Hermione Granger. Your future is much brighter than your past."

The figure carried Hermione out of Malfoy Manor, where it was able to call on Heimdall, the man of the other side. Where the bridge came down and carried them away.


	2. Chapter 2

Soul Mate for Loki

Lady Countryrose

Chapter 2

Hermione Granger woke up with a pounding headache. She remembered being tortured and the cursed blade that had carved into her arm. Knowing that the one word would forever be there. ' _Who will ever love me now?'_

Then a memory flashed before her eyes. Her magic came to life and took her away from Malfoy Manor. Her magic had become an energy that she had never known about. Expect for the vague statements from Professor Snape's lectures.

' _I wish I had gone to the library after hearing him state it the first time? What I was doing?'_ Then she remembered. ' _Harry's Triwizard Tournament. Yeah, that was important.'_

She sighed. Closing her eyes to allow the darkness caress her headache to easy it away. It was when she felt the air moved around her, letting her know that someone was there.

"Child," said a voice that she couldn't tell if it was male or female. "What ails you?"

"My . . . head," she gasped out.

The person came towards her, placing a hand over her head. It was then she felt her headache lessened. "Open thy eyes."

Hermione sighed in happiness. Before opening her eyes to a figure walking away from her in off white colored robes. Making her believe that she was seeing a monk from the days of old.

"Who are you?" She then looked around her, gasping. "Where am I?"

"I am the unknown seer of Asgard." The figure then faced her. "You're in Asgard."

Hermione was in mid movement of standing up but leaned back into a couch looking thing. Hoping that she was hearing wrong. Her father told her stories of Vikings and their belief of Asgard, Odin, and Thor.

She stuttered, "H . . . how did . . . I get . . . here?"

The figure walked towards a smoking cauldron. Causing Hermione to get back onto feet again and walked towards the area that figure was. It seemed to have chanted and waved a hand over the smoke, allowing her to see into the cauldron.

Hermione saw her being tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange. Seeing her being done getting carved. It was then her hands began to glow, seeing her flash out of the manor. It was then the Heavens seemed to open up sweeping her up into the sky.

"But . . ." She turned to the figure. "But what about my friends. Didn't they need my help?"

The image changed before her. She saw her friends on the grounds of Hogwarts. Walking around after the visual signs of destruction. The aftermath of the war.

"They didn't need me?"

"No," stated the figure. "They needed you until they had the important clues. Then they were able to finish the war without you. You even said if anything happened to you that they must finish the war and they have."

Just as the figure had finished it's speech. Her mind flashed back to that conversation that she had with them. ' _Does it really matter that they finished without me?'_ After a moment of thought. ' _No, not really. As long as the war has been finished and Voldemort was no longer ruling it.'_

Hermione sighed and turned towards the monk looking figure. "Do you know why I was sent here?"

"Your magic believed that you would have found some answers of ending the war without having a war." It shook its head. "Sorry, but there is no cure to a war without a battle." It bowed its head in a prayer. "You were also sent here for another reason."

"What reason would that be," hissed Hermione. "Why would my magic bring me here? Now that I didn't help with my friends to end a war that was thrown into our faces!"

The figure walked towards her. She really could not tell if the person before her was a man or woman and it was driving her crazy. Hermione knew that she would get answers no matter what.

"You were sent here because you have a soul mate here. A soul mate, who happens to be a Prince of Asgard."

Hermione shook her head. "I dearly hope to god, it's not Thor." She had heard troubled stories about the blonde haired Norse God. A man full of himself more than anything.

"No," the figure sounded like it was smiling at her. "It's Loki."

"The trickster?!"

"The same," the figure turned towards the cauldron again. Waving a hand over it, casting another image from it. "Now seek your eyes upon the man himself."

Hermione glanced back to the smoky image. She was finding it hard to breathe after seeing him. Dark black hair. Emerald green eyes. Sharp royal facial structure.

Hermione almost mistook him as Salazar Slytherin, if it was not for the gold on his robes. She also noticed Snape like fingers on his hands. It was the one thing that she enjoyed watching in potions class. The graceful movements of his hands.

"What else do I need to know?"

The figure turned towards Hermione. "Don't take this lightly. His father lead him here to see whoever could be his soulmate and he saw you. Prince Loki hated every moment that you have faced a danger. The danger he couldn't come to you and stop it, himself."

She stepped away from the image. Giving the figure a disdained look. Wondering what kind of new dangers would head her way.

"Whatever stories you heard about the prince. I ask that you give him a chance. He may surprise you."

A few tears leaked out of her eyes. "My parents . . ?"

The figure hummed for a moment. "Death Eaters destroyed a flying craft with them in it."

Hermione knew it was a slim chance for her parents to make it out of the country. She closed her eyes. ' _Mum, Dad. I wanted you safe.'_

"Lady Hermione." When she raised her head towards the voice. "I will lead you to King Odin. The very king who granted your way into Asgard."

"Understood."

The figure sighed. "You will need to clean yourself and change into Asgardian clothes. Before leaving this chamber." It raised an arm. Pointing towards a door near the couch that she had laid on. "You'll find everything you need, through there."

"Thank you," Hermione breathed out before turning to the place she was pointed to. She closed the door behind her. Then glanced around to see a closet looking wash room.

All she saw was a bowl and pitcher in the middle. Surrounding them was a few dresses that she imagined was sent there for her usage. Hermione poured a bit of water, washing her face and arms before making her way to mirror.

Her clothes looked old and torn. Knowing it was because of her extended camping trip with the boys. As well as the few days at and near the manor. She tore the clothes off as if they nothing more than rags. Moving back to the pitcher and washed her hair.

Once done she found a cherry cloth towel and dried up her body and hair. Hermione then turned back towards the dresses. She favored a lilac and silver silk. She found silver looking ballet looking shoes and put everything on.

When Hermione left the room and made her way into the main chamber. Where the figure was waiting on her. Which lead her through many layers of the palace. Once they entered the throne room, only Odin was there on his golden massive chair.

The figure bowed, Hermione did the same in a lady like fashion. Odin leaned over from his chair watching. The two before him straightened their stances before the seer moved forward.

"Odin, King of Asgard." It raised its hand towards her. "Lady Hermione Granger of Midgard."

Odin showed no emotion. Making her believe if Moody found inspiration from the Norse God. ' _It would sure explain a lot.'_

The king bellowed, causing his voice to carry throughout the room. "Thank you, seer. You may return from which you came."

The figure turned and left Hermione alone. To face a well rumored angered king. She could only hope that she would keep his graces.

"Lady Hermione," his voice alone caused her to stop thinking. Giving the man her attention. "I will not understand where you were from. But I understand the knowledge of war. Of which I know that you were helping a dear friend."

Her breath was held for a moment. Just knowing the well-known king was not done with his talking.

"I also know your need of wanting to help end such a war. But I fear it's over and your beloved friends have moved on."

He stood from his seat, making his way down from the platform. He noticed a few years but ignored it. Knowing her life was massively changing.

"I do wish however that you make this new life a new. Meet my son, Loki. Find happiness here in Asgard." He raised his hand for her to take. "I also wish, is for you to give this chance. But it's up to you to make."

Hermione sighed, she did not to think long. She was done with Wizarding World's disdain on her. ' _It's time to see where life takes me. I was brought here for a reason.'_

She raised her own hand and placed it in the Norse God Odin. Who gave a smile, before tugging her gently for her to follow him.

"Welcome to Asgard, Lady Hermione."

The well known tired king, lead the outworlder to a long hallway. Seeing the impressive architecture as they walked by.

Odin seemed to have noticed her wandering eye. "I see that you're impressed with the palace."

She breathed, "Just trying to picture where I believe I had seen something similar to this place."

The king chuckled. "This is a massive scale to your Midgardian, Atlantis. One of the few wonders of your ancient world."

Hermione became slack jawed as she gasped at the man beside her. "It was real?"

"Oh yes." Odin smiled at her, seeing the crave for knowledge. Just like his son, Loki. "They were the super race of magic of your world. But the best in their hunger for improvement." He sighed deeply. "Sadly, they were always looking for something more."

"Tell me, what amount of time passes here?"

"A day here is five days of your earth time." Odin smiled at her conflicting thoughts that he could see on her face. "You have been sleeping for nearly a day. In this world that is."

"So I truly overshot the Wizarding War?"

"Yes my lady, you have."

It was the end of their talking but not the journey. They walked another fifteen minutes. Before finding themselves in a private family looking dining room area. Where three other people were waiting for them. It was then that Hermione realized that one of them was Loki.

"Family," Odin called out to them as they walked passed the door, just as two guards had just opened. "I want all of you to meet, Lady Hermione Granger of Midgard and Loki's soulmate."

"What," Thor whispered, who turned to his father in disbelief.

"This is Freya, my wife," Odin called out as he waved towards the smiling woman.

Freya walked gracefully towards Hermione and wrapped her arms around her. "Welcome to Asgard, Hermione."

"Thank you, Freya."

Odin turned to Thor with a whispering hiss. "We talk later." He then turned back to the girl. "Thor, my oldest." The king guides her over to the darker haired boy, standing in a corner. "And this is Loki."

Loki smirked, not in an evil way like a Malfoy but more in a way that a man would show that he was pleased. Hermione did not know why he was pleased about. But She was willing to keep her wits about her when dealing with him.

"Please," Freya called out for their attention. "Let's sit and have a good old family dinner."

Odin sat down at the head of the table, with Freya at the other end. Where Hermione sat next to her. Thor and Loki sat next to their father with Hermione next to Loki. Causing the witch to believe a well missed normal father dinner. Just like the dinners from her own family.

Thor gave a glare towards his brother but no one comments on it. Loki just sat and ate his dinner with the same smirk that he had not wiped off. It was up to Odin and Freya to act like adults in the whole mess of things.

Freya smiled kindly. "Tell me, child, what things do you value?"

Hermione smiled, she knew it was the queen's way to start the ball rolling. "Knowledge, family and loyalty."

"What about your magic," asked Loki.

Hermione remembered what the seer told her, about Loki and Odin seeing parts of her life. "That falls into knowledge, Loki."

"A magic welder," gasped Freya as she clapped her hands together. "Oh, how wonderful. How do you call to your magic, Hermione?"

She glanced down in sadness. "I use to have a wand, but someone stole it from me."

Thor seemed to have changed his way of how she perceived her because he was acting more civil than he did before. "You could always ask father for his magic smiths to make you something."

"I don't know . . ."

Odin interrupted her by raising his hand. He wiped his face before speaking. "Freya, don't you have something of your mothers that helped with her own spells?"

She placed a finger to her lips in thought. "Now that you think of it . . ." Freya had gotten out of her chair and ran towards her suite that she shared with Odin.

"Please, sir . . ." Hermione had started.

Loki piped in, "You should know that once an idea gets into mother's head. There is no escaping from it."

"Lovely," the outworlder mumbled. Causing the three males to chuckle.

Freya came running back in, in swirls of silks before placing an item in front of Hermione. "I want you to have this. It belonged to my mother, regardless if it doesn't work for you."

Hermione glanced down and saw that it was a dagger. It was the same length of her arm. She picked it up to expect it's unbelievable beauty. She was in ah with it.

"It was made by the elements of the galaxies, combined and merge into the strongest of metals. Heated by the blazing of stars. Cooled by the ice cold reaches of space." Freya smiled. "It called to my mother, just like it is calling for you now. Now stand and unsheathed the dagger and see what it will do for you."

Hermione did not hear any call, not like her wand had done. But stood and walked away from the table. She unsheathed her dagger and saw something that she would never imagine. Along the sharp edge of the blade, became a white fire blaze.

The four other gasped at the wonder before them. Causing Hermione to glance up. "What? What's wrong?"

"Unbelievable," grumbled Odin.

Loki turned to his father. "As much as that had to be enlightened, father. But what this is unbelievable?"

Hermione sheathed the dagger back into place before finding her seat next to Loki. It was Freya that answered. "It is not just unbelievable but more as a prophecy come to light."

The dagger clanged onto the table when the girl looked up and growled. "What prophecy?"

"Now hear this . . ." Thor was close to a roar when his father stopped him.

"Thor," Odin rumbled. "The last time she was faced with one, her good friend had almost died because of it!" This caused the blonde to deflate his winded sails and listened to what's being said.

Odin turned toward Hermione. "As for the prophecy. It states that a woman summoned from beyond our lands. Would become Asgard's mighty champion. Who will stand for those who can't fight for themselves."

When Odin had stopped talking. It had taken Hermione a few minutes before she asked, "Who told you this prophecy?"

"My father, before he fought the Dark Elves. A race of evil beings that nearly destroyed the Nine Realms into darkness." The man sighed. "His own trusted seer told him months before heading for war. But only told me a few minutes before leaving."

Hermione knew deep down that the prophecy was about her. But a bitter taste that seemed like ash had settled in. ' _What is he not telling me? Or is it simply that my experiences with Harry have caused me to question_.'

Then she remembered her old headmaster. A man who would only give you enough information to satisfy you but not the whole picture. ' _It's not the first time that I have wondered if he was a Slytherin.'_

Freya reached out and set her hand on top Hermione's, bringing a smile on her face. "You see, child. More than one seer agrees that you were meant to be here."

The Gryffindor witch sighed heavily. "It's not that I'm not greatly for being here. But you must agree, it's a bit much to take in."

Freya looked like she was about say something, but it was Loki who spoke. "You must be drained from your experiences?"

She smiled at him in graduated. "Yes, I am." She looked at her plate and noticed how little she ate. "I'm sorry that I had not eaten much."

Odin smiled, before standing. "We understand that everything is new to you." He turned towards Loki. "Why don't you find a reasonable place for Lady Hermione's rooms. Then ask the staff to send fruits to her rooms." He started making his way out. "And also make sure that none will disturb her rest."

"Yes, father."

Once Odin was gone, Thor stood up. "I must get back to the warriors three and train." He turned his eyes towards Loki. "It would be advised that you should do the same."

"Noted, brother."

Thor then turned and walked out of the room as well. Freya sighed, "Life is never dull here."

Loki stood, raising his elbow for Hermione to take. She did, after standing herself. Loki guided her out of the room. Before facing her to ask a question. "What sort of views would you like for your rooms?"

"Somewhere quiet. I wouldn't mind seeing the stars at night."

In Loki's head, he was going through a lot of possible places to put Hermione. But his father had mentioned finding reasonable rooms. If he said, appropriate rooms. Then was forced to find rooms far from the royal family wing. So with that in mine, he found a set of rooms across from his own.

Loki led her to a set of oak doors, with curtains of midnight blue silks and bronze finishes. "This will be your rooms." He opened the doors to the same colors within. Showcasing a suite full of high-class furnishings.

Everything from wallpaper, couches, chairs, fireplace. Along with the lighting fixtures. She wondered if was in a dream. Nearly fearing that would wake up.

Loki pointed to a door towards the left. "That is your bedroom. From there is a balcony that oversees a quiet garden. It is also a view of the stars." He bowed his head. "I must take my leave."

Just as he had made it the door. Hermione called out, "Do you know why I'm here, Loki?"

He turned his upper body towards her. "Just the fact that father had allowed you to be here. And also you being my soulmate, grants you the protection of Asgard on your side."

Then he was gone. Leaving Hermione lost in a whirlwind of her mind. With only one thought popping out. "I need rest."

She turned towards her bedroom. Finding her bed and dived into more fine looking fabrics. Her eyes closed and lost to the world around her.


	3. Chapter 3

Soul Mate for Loki

Lady Countryrose

Chapter 3

Loki found himself wandering through the palace. Thinking about the young woman who came into his life. Even with her warm eyes, he saw the sense of lost in them.

' _I know from my experiences as a warrior, I know that feeling of lost. Even being under my own brother's shadow.'_ He found himself at the training grounds. Seeing his brother in an arm to arm combat with the food-loving warrior. ' _Why can't Thor take a break from all the thirst of bloodshed?'_

He sighed and sat down on some steps. Watching Thor flipping his friend over his head. Causing the man to lay on his back, not showing any indication that he wants to get up. Thor turned his head towards Loki, showing him how angry the other man really is.

"Loki," Thor bellowed as he made his way towards the other man. "Why did father seek the seers on your behalf?"

"Mother requested it," stated Loki leisurely.

This brought Thor to a halt and look at Loki, making him believe it was for the first time in many years. "Do you know why, brother?"

Loki closed his eyes, leaning down. He heard Thor walking calmly, sitting next to him. Loki opened his mouth, just as eyes looked at the man in red. "She believes I need someone, who would take me as I am."

Thor frowned with questions in his eyes. "But I do that for you."

Loki shook his head. "You hardly talk to me these days Thor. You have these three follow you day and night. You only come to me in a state of war. Wanting me to aid you with my magic."

Thor glanced towards his friends with a raised eyebrow. One stepped forward. "He tells the truth, Thor. You hardly spend brotherly time with another. Not unless it's your family nights."

The blonde prince turned to his brother with regret. "I didn't realise that I was more at fault in all of this. But you must have friends of your own?"

"No," Loki shook his head. "Why to have friends when you have a brother that you would do anything for." He found a warm feeling in his heart that had not felt in a while. Realising for the first time in ages that he met what he said to his brother.

Thor brought his hand to Loki's shoulder and squeezed it in a loving manner. "Fear not brother, I won't stand in the way between you and Lady Hermione."

Fandral spoke up with wonder in his voice. "Did someone say, lady?"

Volstagg hit his friend in the stomach. "If you haven't heard, she is Loki's and none of your business, to begin with."

"Who is this lady," asked Hogan with a thoughtful look on his face.

Thor sighed, "I know no more than the three of you. Except for her name and where she comes from." He turned to Loki. "What do you know of her?"

Loki knew that he could tell his brother anything that he had for. But some reason he felt something go through him, telling him that it was not his place the speak. "I think it would be wise for Lady Hermione to tell you, her own story." He shook his head. "I don't think it wise to talk about such things behind her back."

Hogun smirked, "Spoke like a wise man."

Loki smiled for what felt like the first time towards any of Thor's friends. For that is what they are. Thor's friends. Now he felt like he had someone of his own to know and learn from.

The thunder welled prince leaned into his brother, whispering. "You will always be my brother, Loki. Just don't stop believing and knowing that." Thor then stood up and lead his friends away from Loki, to start another round of training. A life of prince and warrior is never done.

When Loki thought he felt like getting up to do some training of his own. A guard came marching up to him, saying, "Odin, King of Asgard has asked of your audience."

Loki nodded his head. Before standing up and made his way towards the throne room. Knowing that it was never wise to make your father wait on you. Once entering the massive hall. He found his father pacing the room, which was rare in itself.

"You've sent for me, father?"

Odin turned towards Loki, showing his one eye with worry. He knew that this could not be good. He knew from hundreds of years that he had lived in Asgard that his father had never shown such worry.

"Loki," Odin called in a voice that he usually uses on Thor. Love and fatherly. "I must ask that you don't tell Lady Hermione about this part of the prophecy. Because I don't want her to regret any feelings that she may have for you."

The prince's eyes flashed, knowing that it had to be serious. "What pray tell are you talking about?"

"There is more about what my father had said, but I didn't want to lure you into distress with your brother." The king sighed. "A prince of ice and a warrior maiden of white fire will find love that will protect all of the realms. The kind, only soulmates true magic can weld."

Loki crossed his arms over his chest. Glaring at his father. "I'm not a prince of ice," he spoke with harshness in his voice.

"Oh Loki, I wish I have talked to you when you were younger." Odin came and placed a hand on Loki's shoulder. "You are a son of Laufey, the king of Jotunheim."

"Wh . . . what? You're telling me that I'm a monster that mother's tell stories to their children at night?"

Odin shook his son for him to quiet. Who stood there hoping that he had heard his father wrong. "Listen Loki, remember the prophecy before jumping into old wives tales. Yes, you are runt to an Ice Giant, but you are my SON. You will always be a Prince of Asgard. That will never change."

He saw the color that had changed from his son. It was starting to become a blue-grey before coming back to his normal coloring. "You, with the help of Lady Hermione, will find something worth living for. Much more than tales of old."

Understanding seemed to have flashed into Loki's eyes. "Were you ever going to tell me, about where I had come from?"

Odin shook his head. "No. Because you have become more of a son than I had ever dreamt of you being." He saw his son coming back to him. Odin knew that he needed to keep him there, for everyone sakes. He knew his son's anger well. "Lady Hermione should be waking soon and may need someone to walk with her. Show her our world, son."

Loki sighed but nodded. He knew that his father was telling the truth. It would be wise to show a lost girl where she was, it would help the transition for her.

"Father, is there any more secrets that you're holding from me?"

Odin smiled softly. "No, Loki. I'm not holding anything from you, but I must speak with Thor and let him know what I have kept from him. If you would allow me?"

Loki saddened for a moment. "Can you wait until Hermione is with me, so I have someone to be next to me as we face this unveiling sort of speaking?"

"Of course Loki."

The prince turned away from the throne room, making his way up a couple of floors to the wing of the royal family. Where Hermione's room was also at. He opened her door, walking into the common room of her rooms. It was where he saw her away, sitting on a couch eating some fruit that he had forgotten to send up.

' _Mother must have seen to it.'_

Loki walked over to where Hermione was able to see him. She glanced up with a sad smile, but it was a smile to him. Knowing that she remembered him at least.

"How are you doing, after your short rest?"

"That was short, how long are we talking about?"

"No more than an hour."

Hermione smiled, "Wow. It felt more than just that, I feel better than I have in a while."

Loki saw the worried and distant look. He did not like what he was seeing. "Is there anything you would like? Father asked that I should take you around our fair city. Hoping that it would give you some kind of ground to stand on."

She smiled. "I think that would be lovely and thoughtful." Once she was done with her fruit. She stood up and allowed Loki to take her hand. Guiding her out of her rooms. "There is a request that I would like to make."

Loki turned to her, with a wondering look to his eyes. "Yes?"

"May I see the seer again? There are some things that I would like to him or her about."

Loki laughed. "No one knows who the seer is. So don't worry if you think it's just you when it's everyone." His emerald eyes sparkle. "No, everyone thinks it's just a whiff of smoke or something. A bit of magic that made into human-like form."

"Wow," gasped Hermione. "And here I was wondering if you had a library in a massive space of a city."

The prince chuckled. "We do have that. I fast selection of works from this realm to all of the nine realms that we are in contact with. But I must say, we have nothing from the corner of the world that you have lived. From a tender age of twelve."

Hermione's cheeks became pink from a blush that was forming. He thought of her more breathtaking. She seems more alive with facing new knowledge. He would have to keep that up, knowing that it brought her a new meaning of life.

"I must admit that it would be hard for anyone to find the Wizarding World." She looked towards the nearest balcony seeing Thor and his friends below. Fighting one another like they usually did. "Wow," she stated after seeing Hogun flipping Thor over him. "I must say, you guys are well more fit than those of earth."

"Ignore their petty ways of fighting," purred Loki near her ear. "You were saying that none would find your magical community?"

Hermione smiled towards him. "Yes, it's protected by our government and laws. Hiding it from anyone who doesn't belong." She shrugged. "Otherwise, it could mean imprisonment if we don't follow such laws."

Loki led her through the palace once more. Stirring her away from any windows. Leading her towards the chamber of seers. Hoping that the person was there to answer any of Hermione's worries.

"Interesting, so your people would rather live under false protection. Hoping your government would protect you from the dangers of any uprises. From your own people and those who don't have your common gift."

She blushed beautifully after engaging with her in combat of wits. "Yes, sadly my friends and I agreed that it was poorly governed. Especially after a mad man who tried to take over. Not just once, but twice. Bringing death to all those that oppose him."

"Yes," Loki responded dully. "Not a pleasant way of ruling. Who would follow him if he keeps killing everyone off."

Hermione glared at him for a moment before thinking what he was saying. "You put in a valued view of things." She turned toward the hallway, seeing that they were nearly there. "But it also stands to hold that Voldemort really didn't think things through. Other than to prove that he was the heir to the bloodline of Slytherin. One of four of the founders who built Hogwarts. A school that I had learned all things of magic from."

Loki had a lot to take in. Knowing that she had a long road of facing such troubles. ' _My new mission must help her find happiness. Let her know no more hate and pain of progressors.'_

They stepped into the chamber. Seeing the seer standing like it did before. It turned towards them, letting them know that it knows that they were there.

"Please," Hermione called out. "I need to know something. Can I still communicate with my friends?"

The figure walked towards Hermione. "There is a way but only to one. You must choose which one. I will provide a crow that will pass through realms." It walked towards an area where some windows were at and pulled back a curtain. Where a black bird came flying in, landing on the figure's arm.

Loki became worried but allowed the seer to give her the crow. She then turned towards Loki. "But what do I tell my friends. I don't think they would understand Asgard."

Loki smirked. "Just tell them that your magic managed to take you to safety. But when you whisked back into existence. You were forced to rest because the torture took its toll on you. When you woke up, you felt safe enough to stay and found your soulmate from across the stars."

Hermione smiled, it was enough for him to feel his blood heat up. Seeing her eyes sparkle in warmth. He wondered briefly if she was his summer and he was his winter.

"I guess that would work. It would certainly get Ron to stop drooling over me." She looked towards the crow in wonder. "It's time to set aside the childhood wonder of the future." Hermione gave him a squeeze of his arm. "But fate seems to have taken over and I am pleased."

Loki seemed to have lost his words when he felt her joy crashing into him like waves of the sea. All he could do was to smile. He leads Hermione out of the seer's chamber, with the crow on her arm. He knew that the guided tour was on hold. He was going to allow her to write her letter.


	4. Chapter 4

Soul Mate for Loki

Lady Countryrose

Chapter 4

Dear Harry,

Thank Merlin that you and Ron are safe, and you took down Voldemort. You must be asking, what the bloody hell happened to me?

Well as soon as Bella had finished craving me the one word that would label me forever. My pent up magic came to life and took me away from the danger that I was in. Due to the amount of damage I had gone through. It had taken me days to wake up. By that time, you had already saved the Wizarding World.

I've found peace. Loki Odinson and his family have helped healed me. Loki is my soulmate. Something I may have called rubbish at one point in my life. But it's true.

Please forgive me. I am not coming back. We were fated to be friends and I will cherish our adventures together. You will always be my brother.

Your sister across the stars,

Hermione Jean Granger: Gryffindor

Hermione attached the letter to the crow's foot. It hopped onto her arm before she walked towards her balcony.

"Go to Midgard. Find Harry James Potter and only him. He should be in the magical section of United Kingdom." She looked towards the bridge where the bird would be heading. "Stay for his reply."

The crow cried before it flapped its wings and took to the air. She saw that the crow must have been made from magic. Because it flew faster than anything she had ever seen before.

"I'm wishing for a book about now." It was when she heard a sound coming from behind her. She turned and saw Loki standing there with a book in his hand. "Loki! I thought you were going to train or something?"

He smiled in a way that caused her stomach to flutter. A feeling that she never felt before. Not even Krum.

"I was thinking that someone who loves to seek knowledge. That you want a historical book of our humble home." He walked gracefully towards her, handing the massive book to her.

She took the offered book with a smile. "I thought Hogwarts had the biggest books around." She looked up beaming at the tall man before her. "I'm glad to see how wrong I can be."

She saw a hint of a blush on Loki's high cheeks. Hermione was pleased that she was able to cause it. She could not really place who he is, other than a trickster. She feels that he could be a mixture of a hand full of Slytherins that she had either known or read about.

Loki was a bit of Professor Snape, with his velvet-sounding voice and long fingers. His mannerism is like those from the rumors of Tom Riddle. He also had a fashion sense of Salazar Slytherin.

She never pictured herself being drowned into such a man. But here she was, happy to be around him. Loki was a breath of fresh air compared to any of many Slytherins that she had ever been around with.

When Loki was about to talk, the crow came back with a letter on it's foot. Hermione looked shocked. "This is going to take some time to get used to. I never get a letter back this quickly. Must be the time difference here."

The crow landed on her arm, where she was able to get the letter and read it.

Hermione,

Ron: WHAT THE BLOODY HELL! SOULMATE!

Harry: It's good to hear from you, Hermione. We were worried about you.

Ron: NOT ANYMORE, I'M NOT!

Harry: Don't worry about Ron, he has enough to think about these days. First off we lost a lost a lot people during the war at Hogwarts. We lost Snape, who we had found was working in the shadows, keeping us alive. We lost Lupin, his wife Tonks. We even lost Fred.

I know what you're thinking, Hermione. But it wasn't your fault that you had to leave. You needed to heal. I don't blame you for leaving. Ron may have, but he can get over it.

You see, he was hoping that you would settle down with him. But knowing you, you wouldn't want that. You would want to go back to Hogwarts. Graduate and then get a job. But having a soulmate is even better.

Found out that Snape and my mom were friends. He even carried a crush through the ages for her, even while she was married to my dad. That was hard for me to even grasp, but it explained a lot about the man.

I feel the same for you, sis. But what do you mean? 'Across the stars.' Is that your way of telling me that Loki is really a Norse God and you're living in Asgard?

Ron: SHE BETTER NOT COME BACK TO THIS NECK OF THE WOODS. OR I MAY BLAST THIS LOKI GUY.

Harry: Sorry, Hermione. He is even yelling at anyone who cares to listen. Mrs. Weasley told Ron to grow up and allow his friends a bit of happiness. After the war, everyone needs some cheering. She does hope that you would come around for dinner on Sundays in the near future.

I don't even mind meeting the guy. No matter if he is a god or a normal man. As long as you're happy. That's all I care about. Ginny and I had gotten together. Yeah, I know what you're thinking. It took a war to get me to move.

Hermione, please write again. I'm glad to hear that you're still alive. Don't be a stranger.

Your brother,

Harry

And your not so friendly,

Ron

After a time that Hermione was done with her letter. She had tears in her eyes. Causing Loki to wrap his arms to protect her from herself. She had passed the letter to Loki. She could not find it in herself to tell him what it read.

Hermione had felt through her magic that he was not happy. He was more like angered about the letter. But felt his arms not wavering from his protectiveness that he had for her.

"Your friend Ron may not see daylight again if I see him."

She did not understand, but she was laughing at his statement. "I feel the same way after the many times that he had spoken without thinking. But I have learned to see passed that. He will always be my friend, no matter what he thinks."

Loki seemed to have calmed down after hearing her words. "Please forgive me, I'm just simply a jealous man."

Together the two decided on Loki to leave, leaving Hermione for the night. It seemed that she had a lot to think about. The draining factor that she had survived a traumatizing few hours to her. Hermione had to smile. She enjoyed the fact that Loki was thoughtful. Something that she thought that males do not usually know.

She sat back down. Pulling up the massive book onto her lap, while opening it. Seeing for herself that Odin's ancestors were the most impressive people whoever lived. Building a culture from nothing. Coming to earth, whenever a threat comes to harm mortals.

Hermione found that Odin had planted the tree of life, in each of the nine realms. Forever connected. Intertwining the roots within space and time. Asgard will always know. It will always defend.

She fell asleep on the large comfy couch. Dreaming about the stories from long ago. Seeing for herself that life will never end. Just living.

Loki found himself at the rainbow bridge. Talking to the gatekeeper to let him go the Midgard. To the place where the crow was last. He had a massive fit of yelling to do.

"Prince Loki, I don't believe your father would approve of his?"

The prince sneered at the keeper. "Would he allow the future princess to be assaulted by a mere mortal?"

The golden suited dark skin man gave him a thought. "I'll allow this off-world expedition. As long as I declare that I know nothing about your trip."

Loki smirked. "He'll not learn it from me." It was their one and only agreement about the whole ordeal.

Heimdall went to his platform and placed his sword into the middle. Bringing the gate to life. Loki started to feel the effect of the gate, pulling him in. Within seconds, everything felt like a whirlwind of light and dark. Passing through time and space, into another realm.

' _This Ron will not know what will hit him.'_


	5. Chapter 5

Soul Mate for Loki

Lady Countryrose

Chapter 5

Loki found himself standing outside a burned up, despair from a battlement from a few days long past. He was no stranger to war. He even brought buildings down. But for some reason, he felt uncomfortable uneasy seeing it like it was. He did not know if it was because of it being Hermione's school.

Loki looked around for anyone to give him a sense of direction. When he saw someone in a distance. The prince of Asgard grumbled as he made way towards the moving figure.

He saw that the figure was a mortal magical boy with platinum blonde hair and stormy grey eyes. He looked like he did not want to be there.

Loki spoke with caution. "I'm looking for someone."

The blonde curled his lip. "Well, take a number. Can't imagine anyone not looking for someone."

"I'm looking for the friends of Hermione Granger," he tried again.

"Mudblood Granger?"

Loki without thought lashed out, grabbing the mere mortal's throat. He saw that he had gotten his attention. "Don't ever say that word towards her again."

"Y . . . yes."

Loki let go of him, the little mortal stumbled as he tried to find his footing. He growled. "Now tell me what I need to know."

The boy glared. "You're looking for her friends, Potter and Weasley. Why do you want them?"

"I looking for the one called Ron. I'm here to teach him a lesson."

The blonde smiled. "If I can watch, I'll lead you to them."

Loki smirked. "I don't mind."

The blonde turned towards the castle. Causing Loki to follow. Neither one of them talked, on their way up. When they passed the front doors, the mortal walked into another set of doors. Making him believe that he was in the Gear Hall.

The blonde called out, "Hey, Pothead and Weasel. This guy says he knows Granger."

The two looked up from resting on a long table. They looked up.

"What do you want Malfoy," asked the grumbling the red head.

The dark haired boy was quiet but walked towards Loki. He looked like he was taking him in. Noticing that Loki wore black leather from neck to feet. Along with a green tunic, with gold furnishings. Even his cloak had green on it.

When the boy reached him. He asked, "Salazar?"

This caused Loki to glared at him. "How do you know that name?"

The blonde replied, "Salazar Slytherin is one of the founders of this school. My house." He gave a questioning look. "Who are you?"

"Loki Odinson, Salazar was my mortal son."

"WHAT," gasped out the three teens.

"Your Hermione's soulmate," asked the dark haired boy.

Loki smirked evilly. "Yes, I am."

The redhead whimpered but did not say anything. The two boys looked at each other before the dark haired one spoke. "How is she?"

"Not good," growled Loki. "She is still healing from her experience with a cursed blade." Causing the redhead to whimper some more. "Then when she felt to reach out to her friends, someone caused her even more of distress." His eye bore into the one who was trying to make himself small. "Someone by the name of Ron."

"What about Ronald," asked a plump woman with red hair. Who was making her way towards the four young men. "What has he done now?"

Harry turned to her. "Hi, Mrs. Weasley. We were just talking to the man who helped heal Hermione."

"Oh, that poor girl." She turned towards the strange looking man with a worried look on her face. "How is she?"

Loki wanted to hit the red headed boy but wanted to see if his mother would do anything first. "She is tired for the most part. But when she had gotten a reply from her friends, one of them had upsetted her so."

The woman turned to her son. "What did you do, Ronald?"

"SHE SHOULD HAVE BEEN MINE." Loki looked around. He noticed that this Ronald's statement had surprised a lot of people. "SHE SHOULD HAVE BEEN HERE. She should have been here to face the war with us."

Loki noticed the hurt and the pain from the dark haired boy and knew that he must be Harry. Her brother.

Harry side, "She has been our friend Ron. You two always fought with each other. Do you really think that she knew that you wanted to be more than friends? Hell, I didn't know."

Mrs. Weasley sighed. "It wouldn't have worked, Ronald. You wanted a second mother for a wife and Hermione wanted to save the world. I don't know about you, but you two would have clashed." She turned towards Loki with a smile. "Sorry, we haven't met but I'm Molly Weasley."

"Loki Odinson, I'm here to clear things over for Hermione." He smiled towards her.

Molly gave him a worried look, after seeing him clearly. "Why do you look like Salazar Slytherin, who happened to like gold all a sudden?"

The blonde boy answered. "He is Salazar's father."

"Draco Malfoy," Molly turned with a stern look on her face. "I know your parents well enough to know that they wouldn't allow you to lie."

"He's not lying ma'am. I am your earth Norse's history of a god."

Harry popped up. "He is also Hermione's soulmate," he spoke with cheek in his voice.

"Good heavens," Molly gasped.

"Mother . . ."

"NOT NOW RONALD."

This brought a smirk to Loki's lips, but he noticed that he was not the only one. Draco and Harry also shared the same look.

Molly sighed when she turned back to Loki. "So what happens now?"

"You believe him," asked Harry in wonder.

"Yes Harry, I do believe him." She smiled towards the boy in glasses. "I have done my fair share of homework. Back in the day. There were rumours that Salazar's father was not part of this world. I have seen enough of his painting know that Loki could be his father."

Molly's eyes moved back to the man before them. "So what happens to Hermione Granger? I know you're a trickster. Silver tongue. But you must know that Hermione has the kindest heart and will not allow your ways to cloud her judgment."

"I'm not going to change the girl that you know, Mrs. Weasley." He found himself being honest, which he hardly ever was done. "Hermione will always be whoever she wants to be. But the only thing difference is, she will be living in Asgard. With me."

Molly sighed. "Whatever she wants, is enough for me." She shook her head. "She had enough of the hard life. Running around with her two friends. It's time for her to have peace."

A moment later, a tump was sounded. Near the place that he had landed in the world. Loki turned towards the sound. Seeing from afar of red. He knew then that it was his brother.

Loki moaned. "Thor."

A figure came flying towards the group before landing next to Loki. "Brother," he bellowed. He looked around for a moment before asking Loki, "Why are you here in Midgard."

Ron gulped but stayed close to the ground. Loki smirked, "Just having a nice chat with Hermione's friends, Thor."

Harry smirked, he looked like he was enjoying himself for some reason. Then Loki turned towards the boy known as Draco. Who gaped at his brother, realizing for himself that Loki was not lying after all.

Thor grumbled, "Father sent me, saying that you're summoned." He looked towards the castle. "Did you start a fight without me?"

Harry laughed, "He didn't destroy our school, Thor. But his son's heir did."

Thor turned to his brother with a raised eyebrow, "What son?"

"Salazar."

This caused the blonde warrior to think for a moment and sighed. "Yes, I remember the troubled boy. He and Godric were friends for some odd reason."

"Godric," asked many of the Gryffindors.

Loki smirked. "Thor had a mortal son as well. Known as Godric Gryffindor. The warrior of old, in your earth's history." He wrapped his arms around himself. "I wonder what happened to him?"

"Are you kidding?" Harry glared that the two Norse Gods. "Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin helped build this castle to school the magical children. It's been here for over a thousand years."

"They are not the only one," Molly spoke up from her shock. "Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw."

"Volstagg's daughter was Helga," spoke Thor in wonder. "And Fandral had a daughter named Rowena." He looked towards Loki. "Our children were not allowed to come to Asgard because father wouldn't allow it. Did he also not all us to return to Midgard? Have we forgotten how much time has passed?"

Loki closed his eyes. "It sure seems that way. Father did say that he would make sure that we wouldn't see our children again." He sighed. "I guess he was right about that."

Thor stumbled to the ground. "Why would father, steer us away for so long?"

"He didn't want our children to interfere with his plans. Sure we had fun with Midgard's maidens, but we didn't know that children would come from it." He shook his head. "Young and dumb."

Harry gulped, "You mean, your world's time is different than ours?"

"Yes," Loki answered simply. "One day there is five days here or more."

Draco mumbled, "I would like to come."

Thor shook his head. "We have to return home." He placed his hand on Loki's shoulder. "Come brother, we will find a way to come back and get more answers."

Harry asked, "Loki? Can you please tell Hermione thank you, for all the moments that she had helped me."

The dark haired warrior nodded. "I will."

The two Norse Gods walked towards the biofrost. Where the two hitched a ride. Heading back to Asgard. Once there, they were met with their father. Who had an angry look on his face.

"Who told you, you can travel to Midgard?"

"I'm sorry father," Loki spoke. "One of Hermione's friends had managed to send a message to her, yelling at her for her abandoning them. So I went down to clear this up, a bit."

"What letter," Odin growled.

Loki waved his hand a bit when the letter came into his hand. He handed it over to the angry god.

After a moment of reading, Odin looked up. "I see. Were you the one who damaged the castle, down there?"

"No father."

Thor stepped in, "But it was his son's heir that did it. Salazar's heir."

Odin looked up with shock on his face. But growled out, "So what?"

Thor did not know when to stop. "You didn't allow us to return to Midgard for so many years. Why was that?"

Odin grumbled, "Because I didn't want you to waste your time, seeing your sons grow old and die. That is the life of a mortal. Not you two. Asgard's mightiest warriors. Who are destined for more."

Loki darkened his look. "What about Hermione, my soulmate. What will become of her?"

"She will stay here, once she becomes your wife. I will allow her to eat from one of the golden apples. Where she will remain, by your side."

Thor huffed, "That is another thing! You looked into a soulmate for my brother but none for me."

"You mother only wished for Loki and I was willing to grant it for her."

"Not once have I questioned your motives, father. But I'm starting to wonder about your way of controlling things. Is it the greater good for the people or yourself, when you wished our sons from us? As king, I would have granted them to be here!"

"THATS ENOUGH, KING." Odin glared into his eldest son's eyes. "You're not king, yet. You might as well learned that."

"FATHER," Thor roared but his father grabbed his hammer.

Odin aimed the hammer towards Thor's chest. "I strip you of your power. By the laws of my father, your father before him. I strip you all your armor. Your power. Your strength." He raised his hand to the dial, which came back to life. "Now go!"

The force of the bridge took Thor away. Odin raised the hammer to his lips and mumbled a few choice words before throwing it into the biofrost.

Loki may have wanted his brother to be sent away, at one point in his life. But after Hermione, he really hated seeing Thor gone. "Father . . ."

"Not now, Loki."

He saw his father walking away. He wondered if he should ask Heimdall to bring back Thor. Loki turned towards the dark man and saw the look in his eyes. He was worried.

"Don't say anything that you may regret, young prince."

"Watch over my brother."

Heimdall gave a small smile, "That I will do."

Loki turned towards the bridge that would take him to the palace. He had a lot of think about. He would have to wait for morning to talk to Hermione. In the meantime, he needed time to deal with a headache that he was starting to feel.


	6. Chapter 6

Soul Mate for Loki

Lady Countryrose

Chapter 6

The next day, Hermione woke up to someone knocking on her door. She looked around, she still could not believe that she was in Asgard. Hermione made her way towards the door and opened it. She found Freya standing outside.

"Good morning, dear." Before making her way into Hermione's room. "We don't have long before we are needed at breakfast. But I must warn you, Odin had banished Thor to Midgard."

This brought a worried look into Hermione's eyes. "Why? What happened?"

Freya waved her hand. "Odin can be rash at times. But sadly, Thor pushed him to far. Causing the two to battle it out near the Bifrost, resulting Thor's banishment."

Hermione followed the queen into her bedroom area. Where she noticed that Freya was making her way into her closet area. Going through massive dresses that Hermione did not know that she had.

"Breakfast is going to be a tight-lipped affair." She turned towards Hermione, seeing the worry on her face. "Don't worry dear, you won't be banished. Not if Odin wants to live another moment that is."

Hermione could not help the smile that graced her lips. "That's good to know that I have someone, other than Loki that is. On my side."

Freya sighed, "When I had requested this dresses for you. I never imagine that the seamstress would give countless shades and styles for them." She placed her graceful fingers to her chin. Tapping in thought. "Now what to put you in?"

Hermione came walking over to the few dresses that were laid out. She picked up a dress in sage and gold specks of shimmer over the whimsical looking dress. It even came with a breastplate of gold armor to be attached to her the upper part of her body.

The queen smiled, "I believe we've found your look, my dear. Now go and get changed. We don't want the men to wait on us for long." She winked. "They get antsy."

"What do you do, other than being queen?"

Freya smiled sadly. "I overlook the fairs of the city. I also overlook the servants of the house." She turned to look at Hermione. "I walk the streets with guards to barter with merchants. I even wonder through the gardens when I please."

She sighed. "I even practice my magic with Loki. He always tries to include me. Even when Thor and Odin have forgotten him." Freya smiled softly. "I was a warrior before I became Odin's wife."

Hermione saw that Freya was lost in her mind. She grabbed the dress before leaving to an area to where she could change. She found that the dress, even with the armor, it was comfortable. When she was back in front of the Asgard queen, she saw that the woman was smiling at her.

"You look lovely dear. It's time that we head for the dining. Where the high ranked warriors sit with the royals. You being Loki's soulmate, you will be there as well." She took Hermione's hand and lead her out of the rooms. "Please forgive me. We don't have time to doddle, as Odin would say."

The two women gracefully made their way across the palace. Within a few moments. They found themselves at the doors that would lead them into the grand dining hall. Once the guards had opened the doors. All within the room had stopped with their talking and glanced towards the two women.

"Oh, there the two of you are," bellowed Odin.

Freya with her head held high guided Hermione into the room. Passing many people on their way, until they were near the king. Where they found seats near him. It was also when people started to talk again.

Hermione found herself sitting next to Odin and Loki, with Freya across from her. She glanced around and noticed the three warriors who battled with Thor, the day before. They sat next to Freya, looking at her.

The Robin Hood looking man smiled. It was the kind of smile that made her feel dirty for some reason. "So this is the lady that Thor had talked about?" Loki glanced up with a glare, who looked like he was holding back his tongue. The Robin guy looked around, "Speaking of Thor, where is he?"

"Banished," bellowed Odin loudly. Causing all to look his way. "He needs some time to understand the meaning of a warrior and king. Whoever interferes will find themselves facing the same challenge as Thor."

The massive Viking-looking man started eating like a hog. Making Hermione feel sick for even wanting to take a bite of anything. The Asian look man glared at his two friends before asking. "All-father, how long do you believe he would be gone?"

"As long as it takes," Odin growled.

Hermione turned to the angered king. "Can you please enlighten us, of why he is being tested, sir?"

Odin chuckled, "I like her." He allowed all that was there to know. "You see, Lady Hermione. Loki and Thor had gone to Midgard."

Hermione turned to Loki with a worried look. He glanced down and gracefully started eating his breakfast.

"They found something that I have tried to stir them away. Their own mortals sons."

Hermione knew that Loki would have children before she was even born. So she was not upset from knowing such things. But mortal children would have been odd, to say the least.

"They did not realize that over a thousand years had passed. Since such knowledge of their children. Thor and Loki found out through your friends, what had happened to said, children."

"Who were these children, King Odin?"

The man smiled towards Hermione. "Thor's son became Godric Gryffindor and Loki's became Salazar Slytherin. As well as Fandral's daughter becoming Rowena Ravenclaw and Volstagg's daughter became Helga Hufflepuff."

"W . . . what?" She turned towards Loki. "Is that true?"

Loki turned to her. Showing the pain within his eyes. "Yes, it's true. After talking to Mrs. Weasley, Harry, and a Draco. I found out bits of Salazar's life and I owe you an apology. I'm sorry for what Salazar's heir had done to you and your people."

"My school's founders?"

Hermione sensed that he meant every word that he had said to her. She knew that she could not hold it against Loki for what things had occurred. It just shows to prove that no one truly knows everything of what everyone had lived through. No matter the time period.

Odin went on like nothing or no one had interrupted. "Once they had come back to Asgard. Thor and I had a massive argument. Seeing the error of his ways of learning. It was high time that I sent him on a mission. To find himself, his true self."

Fandral raised his hand. "Would it be possible for us to go with him?"

"NO," growled the king. "It's his mission and his alone. He needs to see things without help or aid." He even turned towards Hermione and Loki. "That also means that neither of you can help him either."

The two nodded in understanding. Odin grumbled, "If I fall ill or go into Odinsleep, no one is to turn my ruling around. Not until Thor can face his issues head on."

Hermione did not feel good about Odin's decision but this was his land and his rules. From what she understood about the things around her. No one questions his ruling. Or they would find themselves stripped of everything they knew of.

' _It's just isn't fair.'_

Loki took Hermione's hand in his, giving a bit of a squeeze. Letting her know that he was there with her. She knew from his slight tense of his hand that he was uncomfortable about his brother being gone.

She could not imagine a life with a brother. Then after years of battles. Years of knowing each other and being there for one another. Your father takes it all away. Just to prove a point. Hermione would make sure that no one would do that to her children. If she was able to that is.

Ever since fifth year. After storming the Department of Mysteries. After the hit that she had endured. Healers believed that it would be a miracle if she had children. Because the curse had it one of her ovaries and damaging half of her uterus.

' _I'm going to have to talk to Loki about things like that. He deserves to know things like that. I just hope he wouldn't be angry with the outcome.'_

Volstagg had found his voice, "So our children are gone?"

Hermione spoke up, "I'm afraid so. But you must know, these children did help the magical world of Midgard. Providing us a safe place to learn. Giving us a place of knowledge."

The food-loving man smiled towards her. "At least there is that," he nodded.

"Can you tell us about them," asked the Robin Hood looking man. He looked lost but the need of wanting to know was written in his eyes.

Hermione gave the man a smiled. But Odin raised his voice, "There will not be any of that here! What has been done is done. No one shall know any more knowledge of their children." He slammed his fist into the table. "I HAVE SPOKEN."

She rose from her seat, bowed to the king. "Then there is nothing preventing me from wandering the castle, is there?"

Loki looked up with shock in his face. He hissed lowly, "Hermione, please."

Odin chuckled, "I have always wanted a daughter." He shook his head. "Go. Loki you go too. Show her around."

Together the two laced their fingers together. Heading out of the dining hall. Many of the people had watched them go. All wondering, what else she knows. And why she was given leeway of disrespect towards their king.

After about thirty minutes of wondering. Loki had led them to the palace's library. Where Hermione's breath was taken away from her. It was more massive than Hogwarts library. Nearly three-story building was nothing more than books. Along with some historical artifacts decorating the end of the bookcases.

Loki laughed at her. She could only imagine the drool that was coming out of her mouth. "It's alright to treasure such knowledge, my pet. But please refrain from damaging such knowledge."

"I have never," cried Hermione. "I have always returned books with any damage. Sometimes, I even return it much better than it was before I had my hands on it." She shook her head. "I don't think the seer was correct about you seeing my life, or you would have known better."

Loki chuckled, "Oh I have seen how you handled books. But I must throw a comment here or there or you would think of me dull." He smiled lit up his face.

' _He really is handsome. In a tall and dark sort of way.'_

Hermione glanced towards a shield. It looked like a Celtic design of a rose. She felt very drawn to it for some reason.

Loki smiled, "You like that shield, do you? That was Freya's before she became Odin's wife."

She turned to him, "Isn't she your mother?"

He closed his eyes before looking at her. "I have found recently that she nor father are my birth parents." Loki looked sad, almost struggling for what he wanted to say. "I just found out yesterday and I'm having issues of digesting it."

"Whatever it is, I won't feel badly of you."

He laughed lightly. "How do you feel about Ice Giants?"

Hermione walked towards him with caution but did not stop until she was close. Where she could feel his magic coming in waves towards her. It was not in violence. It more like caressing her for information about her own feelings.

"How do you feel about them," Hermione asked. She knew enough of the myths surrounding them but she wanted his intake of what she was about to get herself into.

He growled, "I have heard stories that they are things of nightmares." His eyes became red. "Then I was told by my father." His skin became blue/gray, making her worry for him. "That I'm one of them." His eyes bore into her's. "How do you think about me now?"

"Unchanged."

"What?" Loki looked confused. His eyes became green again and his skin became his normal shade again.

"Unchanged," Hermione shrugged her shoulders. "I care about how someone acts, not what he looks like." She smiled. "Harry's Godfather once said, 'It is how one treats his inferiors that make him a better man. Not how treats his betters.' So with that in mind. I haven't seen you act ill matter for me to judge you."

Loki sighed, he wrapped Hermione into his arms. Not once did he feel any tinge coming from her. Letting him know that she was telling the truth. He mumbled in her ear, "But I feel that you're hiding something from me."

She closed her eyes. "I was cursed a few years ago. Healers told me that I may not be able to have children. I was going to tell you about it but didn't know when it would have been appropriate to talk about it. Since things have been rush, lately."

Hermione felt Loki relaxing from what she had said. Realizing that he was thinking and understanding what she was talking about.

"It's better this way." Loki kissed her temple before pushed enough away to see her eyes. "If I'm having issues about being an Ice Giant, how would they feel about being half of one?"

She saw his green eyes. He was hurting but with her help, he would be able to overcome it. She could only imagine if things were different. If she was not there for him to lean on. Hermione could only imagine. The wars and destruction he could have caused because of the pain he was going through.

"Why didn't Odin tell you about your birth sooner?"

Loki shook his head. "Who knows and I don't really care. Other than my birth father wanted me dead." He smiled. "I might not have known you if things were different than they are now."

Hermione turned towards the shield again. "I really like the shield."

He laughed. "I'll see what mother says about it. She may even give it to you, too."

The two walked out of the library. Loki seemed to feel better than he had moments ago. Hermione hoped that he would keep on feeling better.

AN: If you don't hear from me for a while. It's because I'll be moving. Don't give up on me. I'm not done with Hermione/Loki.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Thanks for waiting. Took a break from moving things into place, in my new home to write this. I hope you enjoy it.

Soul Mate for Loki

Lady Countryrose

Chapter 7

Loki took Hermione to the stables. He wanted to show her his steed. A black stallion. Full of spirit.

Hermione smiled, which lit up her whole face. He was pleased to see his horse nudging her. Causing her to laugh.

"What's his name?"

"His name is Midnatt. He was a gift from Thor. After we won our first war together." He smiled. "It was five opposing warriors against us two. I don't think that was fair but we won."

He saw Hermione giving him, her whole attention. _'Where did I go right to deserve her?'_

"What caused you to go to war in the first place?"

Loki smirked. "Odin sent us to Midgard, fearing that there was an uprise from other realms. We were sent to observe but found ourselves caught up in a tribal conflict. They stopped fighting one another and fought us instead."

He petted his horse. "It was the first time I had used my magic in battle. Thor, before being gifted his hammer. Wielded only a sword. We fought greatly together. We were one. It was a dance of warriors."

"We nearly lost our lives that day. It was my pent up magic, empowered by my emotions and the need to survive." Loki sighed. "It was the best and worst moment in our lives."

He glanced into Hermione's eyes. "I killed all five of those warriors. Without uttering one word." Her eyes showed understanding and he hated seeing it. "Odin wasn't pleased but happy to have us home. Mother ordered the servants to deliver our food of choice."

Hermione placed her hand in his. Showing him that she was listening.

"Thor wanted to forget that day. I don't blame him. He gave me this horse because it was his idea to engage in the fight. His way of saying sorry, without the words. It was because that fight I wanted to be in control of my magic and learn my limits."

He looked away from her. "I didn't want to feel helpless again."

Loki felt her arms, wrapping around him. Her head, laying between his shoulder blades. Her hot breath, causing shivers to go down his spine.

 _'I've never felt so alive. Doesn't she know how this is affecting me? Or am I her puppet? Of which I really don't mind.'_

"Loki," her voice with his name was maddening. "You don't have to forget your time in the war. But don't let it rule you to the point of forgetting to live."

 _'Can I live? Have I finally found my peace of living? My happiness? No, I will be her peace and happiness. Odin had once said, happy wife makes a happy life.'_

Loki turned in her arms and looked into her eyes. He lightly touched her arm, petting it. Not realizing it was dangerously close to a word. When Hermione hissed, pulling away. Holding onto her arm.

He was about to yell at her until an image flashed into his brain. Her carved arm.

"Did I hurt you," he asked calmly.

"No," she shook her head. "Just too raw and fresh."

"You know, it's not an awful word." She looked like she was going to kill him. "It really means the first man, who came from mud."

"You mean Adam," she asked in wonder. "Is that really true?"

"I would not lie about that." He was not truly lying to her about the first man. But he was not telling her that he may have put the thought in his son's head about the name. She may hate him if she found out. "But I don't know what your magical world contains to the meaning of that word."

Hermione sighed. "To most, it means low life. Someone who doesn't deserve to have magic."

Loki did not like the feeling that he was getting. Something new. Raw. He still felt the need to hunt those that wronged her. But he knew that she would not allow it.

"Please, don't look like that."

"Like what," he asked with gruffness in his voice.

"Like you want to kill people." He saw the fire in her eyes. If she was any more powerful, he may be worried about his life. "That you really don't value any life at all?"

"That's not true," Loki purred. He saw her shiver, which pleased him. "Just not all." He saw the anger in her eyes. "You see, the mortals of the time tried to kill off magic. To me, that was one of the greatest offences that you could do."

He saw her eyes had calmed down from his explanation. "From what I have noticed. Midgard has truly not changed much. Why do you think that your magical community has been hidden for so long? Or why governments around the world have tried to capture all that are different? And study them until their death."

He raised his hand and lighting petted her cheek. "Don't misunderstand me, Hermione. Just know that I feel about things. Doesn't mean that I don't care about life." He kissed her temple, holding her close to him. "Ever since you've come into my life, I must confess. I no longer want the things that I had wanted before."

Loki could not understand the new feeling that he was experiencing. He wanted to jump to Midgard and help his brother to figure out the riddle of their father's decision on Thor. He whispered, "I need to help my brother."

"I want to help, too."

Loki shook his head, just as he pulled away from her. "You can't. I won't allow you to get in trouble with my father." He looked around, seeing that a guard was coming towards them. "Please, Hermione."

Once the guard had made his way to them. He spoke with graveness in his voice, "You father, King Odin has fallen into the Odinsleep. Your mother, Queen Freya has asked for the two of you."

Loki nodded his head. He felt Hermione's hand in his before he leads the two towards the only place he could think of. His parents' chambers. The walk did not take very long, for he knew all the shortcuts within Asgard. Within moments, they were inside his parents' chambers.

Freya looked up from watching over Odin. The look in her eyes was enough to cause Loki to halt in his steps. He had never seen her so worried before.

"Oh Loki," his mother called out softly. "The stress of everything has caught up to him." She looked towards the sleeping figure of Odin. "I don't know what else to do but he has asked to give his royal seal to Hermione."

"What," gasped the woman beside him. He could hear the panic in her voice. He would not blame her to sound like it.

"You heard right, dear." Freya smiled softly. "Odin wanted you to oversee things while he's resting."

"But, shouldn't it be Loki or Thor? Someone who knows Asgard to rule over things?"

Loki turned towards Hermione, hoping that he would be the voice of reason for her to listen. "You are the best for the job." He saw the surprise look within her eyes. "Hermione, you will look at things far fairly than I or even Thor would have done. Please, do this for me."

He leaned into her. To where she was able to hear him, "Give me this chance to go and help my brother. Send word to Heimdall and he will get a hold of me." He pushed away from Hermione and walked up to his mother to get the ring. He brought it back for Hermione and placed it on her thumb. "With this ring, all of Asgard is under your protection."

He saw the fear in her eyes, but there was nothing that he could do about it. Loki turned towards the exit of his parent's chamber when he heard his mother's voice. "Watch over your brother, Loki. He is in a strange place."

Loki had stopped but did not turn around. It was enough for the two that were in the room to know that he was thinking things through. He turned to his mother, "Don't worry, mother." Before he left the two behind him.

He walked through the castle with determination and grace. Just like any noble prince on a mission would. He felt the eyes of the four friends of his brother's. The ones who seemed to be yearning to help Thor whenever he called upon them.

"Loki," called out the female of the group. He knew it to be Sif. "It's about Thor . . ." He kept on walking. He did not have the energy to talk with the four. ' _They never wanted to talk to me before, so why would they start now?'_

He found himself at the stables again and pulled out his horse and mount it. He stirred his horse towards the Rainbow Bridge. Where he would ask the gatekeeper his assistance. Loki had forgotten how free he felt whenever he rode his horse. Feeling the wind in his hair.

Once he had reached the gatekeepers outpost. Loki climbed off and walked towards Heimdall. Who had turned towards him with raised eyebrows.

He stopped walking, once he was close enough for the dark man to see his eyes. "I'm here to ask you to help me to get upon Midgard. I need to help my brother."

"And your father . . ?"

"In Odinsleep, Lady Hermione is the overseer while he sleeps."

Heimdall nodded, "You must be quick. Thor has found himself in a bit of trouble at the moment. He is surrounded, by one of Midgard's secret government people."

Loki walked over towards the gateway. "Let's do this then."

"Just like before. I won't send the gate to you if endangers the safety of Asgard."

"Understood, as always Heimdall."

"I was not expecting you to be here, Prince Loki."

With the sound of the sword being placed into the dialing device. Loki saw the gateway opening up, he raised his arms. Awaiting for the pull that would take him to his brother. When the pull had finally had taken hold. His mind called out to Thor, ' _Ready or not brother, here I come.'_

Hermione Granger was in the throne room when four figures came walking towards her. She knew them to be Thor's trusted friends. The very, friends that wanted their beloved friend back.

"Your majesty," called out the female of the group, which all of them had their heads bowed. "Please put an end to this petty fight that you have with Thor and send him home."

"I don't have a petty fight with Thor," Hermione answered with a surprised tone in her voice. "In fact, I think I have already sent someone to talk with Thor."

This caused the group to look up and saw her. Hogun asked softly, "Lady, what has happened to our King Odin?"

Hermione glanced down, playing with the ring on her thumb. "He's in deep sleep right now and I don't know when he'll wake up."

"Not to show any disrespect milady, but how did you come to have the royal seal?" She could tell it was Fandral that had asked her.

She glanced up with sadness in her eyes. "It was gifted to me. At least until Odin is well that is."

"Then you can order Thor to come home," demanded Sif.

"I can't directly, but I've sent someone to help Thor on his quest."

"What quest," hissed the female warrior. "All I know is that Odin and Thor had gotten into a fight and Thor was sent to Midgard."

"Yes," Hermione nodded. "But Odin sent Thor on a mission, of which he is to find the answers on his own. Believe me, if there was anything else I could do. I would have done it."

"But, you can order . . ."

A guard who was watching the encounter stepped forward. "Lady Hermione has spoken the truth Lady Sif. There is no one but King Odin or Prince Thor to right this order." The guard glared that the warriors before him. "Don't make me take the four of you into the dungeons."

Volstagg gasped, "Please no." He turned to his friends. "Let's go, shall we."

Just as the warriors were making their way out of the throne room. Sif turned to look at the mortal human on the throne. "What in Odin's name makes you so much special than the rest of us?"

Hermione smirked, "Not a damn thing."

Sif smiled before following her band of brothers out. Causing Hermione to smile as well. Even though the two women have clashed on many of times. It seems that the two had found something to agree on. She was not met for a life of a ruler.

The guard turned towards her. "Don't worry about them, Lady Hermione. They are the best warriors that Asgard could ever ask for, but have issues when it comes to listening."

Hermione laughed. "No worries. They remind me of a few people that I have known."

She looked at the ring that was on her thumb. It was a man's golden ring, with an image of a black raven. ' _Did Odin have a daughter, Rowena Ravenclaw? It would explain a lot of things.'_


	8. Chapter 8

Soul Mate for Loki

Lady Countryrose

Chapter 8

Loki had just found his brother, being contained in a small room. Looking very sad and miserable. It was something that he had never seen Thor being. He was always upbeat and happy.

"Thor," Loki whispered softly to his brother.

The blonde man glanced up, with disbelief in his eyes. Loki did not blame him, he would to if the tables had turned. "Brother, what are you doin' here?"

"Mother asked to help you."

"But father . . ."

Loki shook his head. "He's in Odinsleep, there is nothing he can do."

Thor looked unsettled. "But who is overlooking Asgard?"

"Hermione is, our father asked her to."

"Oh," Thor stumbled back into his chair. He was looking into his brother's eyes. "What now?"

Loki smirked, "I here to get you out of here."

"I need to get something first."

The god of mischief cast a spell upon his clothes to transfigure them into a three-piece suit. "Let me do all the talking, Thor."

A door opened next to Loki, allowing a small man to walk through with a file in his hands. When he glanced up, the man took a step back. "Who are you?"

"Loki Odinson," he bowed. "I'm here on my brother's behalf."

The man looked behind him, and asked, "Did any one of you allow this man in here?"

"No, sir."

The man then turned towards the two with raised eyebrows. "You got my attention, Mr. Odinson. Who do you work for?"

Loki smirked, "No one from your world."

The man gaped at him for a moment before turning towards one of the men at a computer. "Look up Loki Odinson. Now!"

After a moment later, a voice called back. "The only Loki Odinson I have on database is a mythological reference of the Norse legends. Loki is one of Odin's sons, who is known for his mischief and lies."

"My my, how accurate you are."

The small man called back, "You said, sons?"

"Yeah, Thor is the other son."

The man then turned towards the blonde. "The god of thunder?"

Thor laughed, "Yep. Sadly I lost my powers when I fought with father."

Loki purred, "And you are?"

"Agent Coulson." The small man did not look impressed with the two of them. "If he is Thor. That would explain how he took out many of my men before heading towards the hammer looking thing." He shook his head. "I need to call Nick on this one."

"Who is this Nick," asked Loki. He was starting to believe that the man before him was not really in charge but someone in between.

"My boss," answered Agent Coulson. "Would it be too much to ask for you to talk to him, by any chance."

"We shall see," grumbled Thor. He was trying to get out of the ropes that were tied around his wrists.

Loki rolled his eyes before reaching for his dagger, which was hidden in his inside jacket pocket. With one swipe, he was able to get his brother free.

"Okay." Coulson looked lost for a moment before turning around, leading the two out of the room. He went to a bigger screen and made a video call. When a dark man with a patch on his eye came on. The small man spoke, "Director Nick Fury. Meet Loki and Thor Odinson."

"Coulson, are you on your rocker or something? There are no such people, even I know that."

The agent turned towards Loki and waved his hand towards him. Showing that he needed to start talking. "It's true director. We are the sons of Odin."

Nick raised his arms and crossed them over his chest. "Prove it."

"You will live to regret that decision."

"That may be true son, but I need proof."

Loki shifted his hand and made more than one copy of himself. Looking for all to see that he looked like a small army of five. Causing the dark man to gape at him, even more so than Coulson had done.

"Enough, brother." Loki turned to Thor and noticed that he had enough of any kind of games and shrank his number back to himself. Thor turned towards the screen. "Your people took things that don't belong to them. Jane Foster's research."

"What about it," asked Nick.

"She was working on bridge through space."

"Coulson!" When the small agent walked in front of the screen again. "Is it true that you took this Jane Foster's things?"

"Yes, sir. We believed that she had caught a disturbance that was in the area. When the mysterious hammer came from the sky."

Nick turned towards Thor. "The hammer must be yours. If legends are true that is?"

"It was," answered Thor. He glanced down. "Father took my powers from me to where I can't even pick up Mjolnir."

"Great. Just great," Nick sighed deeply. "We have two Norse legends at our door and one of them can't do anything to help us."

"That's not true, director." Loki got everyone's attention. "I was there when father cast Thor out of Asgard. I believe my brother was sent here to prove that he is worthy to have his powers again. Because I heard him say, 'whoever is worthy will have the power of Thor.'"

Coulson glanced up with raised eyebrows. "That's a riddle. Stating that if Thor is worthy to have his powers again, he will have them."

Loki nodded. "Yes." He remembered a time in his life that he had wished to have all the power in Asgard. Mjolnir is the most powerful weapon but it was given to his brother. Which he does not care to have any more. All thanks to Hermione.

"So where do we start," asked Nick Fury in agitation.

Loki shrugged, "I have a feeling that you want something out of this."

"Yes," stated the director with a glare. "I want allegiance for the two of you. I want a safeguard that Earth can be protected."

Thor stepped in. "I promise, sir. We mean no harm to Midgard. We have protected this world from outsiders for years. We are not going to end that in any way."

"So be it," growled Nick. "How are we to get a hold of you, if things are it's worst?"

"You don't, but we will come before you know it." Loki and Thor glanced at each other with matching smirks.

"I'm not going to like this," grumbled Nick. "Fine, you better come when we need you."

Agent Coulson spoke up from where he stood. "Sir, I don't think we should allow these two out of our sight."

"What would you like me to do Coulson? I can't just stop them. They are stronger than most of the people that we have on the payroll. At least that's what the stories tell us."

Loki responded with a smirk that seemed to show his scheming ways. "Nick Fury, You don't know half of the stories that you have been told. You don't know how much that could be true. but I can promise you one thing, I have changed my ways for the better and you don't know the reason why. Just know this, if she found out that I turned my way to where I was before. I'm afraid I might lose her."

"You Loki, afraid? Now this is something. Who is this woman and I would like to know, who she is?" Fury responded with a happy tone in his voice.

Thor chuckled, "I'm afraid you might not know her. Because she has been living in what you call Great Britain. Her name is Hermione Granger."

"Granger," asked Nick with a different tone in his voice. He glanced towards Coulson. "Do we know a Granger, because that sounds like a familiar name?"

The agent went to another computer and started typing. "Yeah, we got a hit on a Granger. He used to train Hawkeye, who was known for his medical practices. He moved to Great Britain about 20 years ago. George Granger, royal commander in the Navy."

"Now that is interesting." Fury looked over towards Loki. "I would like to talk to your Granger. Because George was a great man, he worked well with me and my men."

"I can't promise you anything, but I'll make sure she knows that you would like to talk to her." He wasn't going to promise much, but he knew that he needed these men on his side for future dates.

Nick glared. "So what's the plan?"

"We try to get Thor's hammer, to acknowledge him again."

"Hell," Fury leaned away from his screen shot of him. He raised his arms, crossing them in thought. "Son, what are you up to?"

"Something your world should never know about. We are going to have a bit of war, within a nearby town. The riddle within our father's wish is that Thor must prove himself that he is worthy of his power."

"What," Thor grumbled. "Why can't father chose something else? People are going to get hurt."

"Sorry brother," Loki gave Thor a worried look. "But father didn't give us anything else to go on."

Thor mumbled, "Jane. I really didn't want to have her harmed in any of this."

"Then what would you like to have done?" Loki was not trying to sound arrogant, but he wanted to know what was bothering his brother.

"I don't know," Thor sounded defeated. "But I don't want anyone to get hurt any of this." His blue eyes shined in despair. "I would rather give up everything that I am to make sure that she and everyone else was safe."

It was then that the computers came to life. Beeping. Everyone within the command post ran towards them. Trying to figure out what was going on.

"Coulson, you better have something to tell me."

"Sorry sir, but the hammer seems to have come to life!"

Thor looked towards Loki with a raised eyebrow. "Do you think . . ?"

"I don't just think Thor but I think we have solved the puzzle of father." Within moments, the hammer shook from where it had embedded the earth. "Go, brother, go to your weapon."

Thor did not need any further momentum. He ran towards the center of the post. Just as he stepped onto the steps that would have to lead him down into the pit. The hammer shook free and flew into Thor's right hand, causing his armor to reform onto his body. Showing all to witness how powerful he really is.

Loki sighed, "Pitty. We won't have that war after all."

Coulson turned towards the dark haired god. "You were serious? What would you have done, since I don't see a weapon on you?"

Loki smiled, "Who needs a weapon when you have magic?" He raised his hand from his side, summoning his power and made a blue fire ball to come forth. Showing all that he spoke the truth. "Normally, I can destroy many things with this little light." Loki sighed before closing his hand to extinguish the fire.

"Loki," called out Nick from his screen. "Are there other worlds away from earth that could come and destroy us?"

"Yes," hissed dark haired man. "They would come and send your world into saunders. Enslaving all that live through the wars. Believing that you mortals don't have what it takes to protect yourselves from them. Waiting for you to rise up to their challenge."

"What challenge," Fury was not enjoying the information that he was learning.

"Ready for a higher form of war," stated Thor with harshness in his voice. "We've made sure that the other realms believe that you're not advanced enough. For their higher level of war. Magic, endless amount of power that could destroy everything within meters of each other."

"Anything else I should know about," growled the director.

Thor was about to say something when Loki spoke up. "No, none at all Fury."

"Good," Nick closed his eyes. "You boys should leave while you can. I can't promise anything if the government finds out about the two of you."

"Yes, sir."

"But I must ask that you return Jane Foster's things," declared Thor loudly.

"Than return those things then," stated Nick. He was looking towards Coulson when he was talking to him. "Also ask her to keep up her work and we will fund any thing that she finds out."

Loki looked towards Thor, "Ready to get home, brother?"

"Not yet. I wish to see Jane for a moment."

A voice came onto a radio that Agent Coulson had in his hand. "Coulson, we have a situation. A man is here, saying that he wants to talk to you about the man that came tonight."

Coulson glared at Thor. "Who would that be?"

Thor shrugged. "It could be Erik Selvig."

The group went towards the front area of the building. Where a man in his mid-forties was standing outside with armed men surrounding him. With a nervous smile, he spoke. "Hi . . ."

"Hi Selvig," smiled Thor.

The man looked at the group in confusion. "I believe I'm missing something."

Coulson growled, "Did you know that this man was Thor?" He waved his hand towards the blonde muscled man.

"He may have said something within the lines of that, but we didn't believe him." He then turned towards Loki as gasped. "You're Loki?"

"Yes," purred the dark haired Norseman. "I see that you have heard of me."

"Only because my father told me stories about the lot of you." Selvig glanced towards Thor. "Is he really your brother?"

"Yes."

"Not really," sighed Loki.

"What? But we've grown up with one another."

"Odin adopted me." He was not ready to inform everything to Thor, just yet. But he might as well tell him a little of what he knew about.

Thor sighed, "That explains a lot." He shook his head. "Father was always harder on you. Up until recently, that is."

Selvig grumbled, "What am I to tell Jane? She sent me to get you."

Loki sighed, "Why don't you go with Selvig. But you must come home after that. I believe father would be waking at any moment."

"No," Thor shook his head. He turned to the scientist before him. "Tell Jane that I have somethings to do but I'll be back to visit shortly."

The man smiled, "Don't be gone for long. Jane will have your head if you are."

Coulson spoke, when he saw the two men started walking aways from the command post. "So how do we get a hold of you?"

"Just yell out our names," replied Loki. "Like you mortals like to do for your god."

"Heimdall," called out Thor. "We're ready to return home, Heimdall!"

Within a moment, a flash of swirling light came upon the two. Then they were gone. Leaving the humans standing around in wonder.

"Bless my soul," stated Selvig in wonder.

Coulson grumbled, "Just another day for me."


	9. Chapter 9

AN: This is while Loki and Thor were still on earth.

Soul Mate for Loki

Lady Countryrose

Chapter 9

Hermione Granger still could not believe her luck. She was sitting on the throne of Asgard. Still looking at the ring that was placed on her thumb. There was a fleeting thought that would not leave her mind.

' _I don't believe that Ravenclaw was that Robin Hood looking man's daughter. From all the images that I have seen of Rowena Ravenclaw, she looked nothing close to that man.'_

Hermione looked over her shoulder when she felt that someone was standing behind her. She saw a figure within the shadows. Someone who did not make her feel threatened. When the person walked towards the light, she jumped to her feet and bowed.

"None of that child. I have sat on that throne for years. It's about time it has someone else upon it."

Hermione stood up but did go for the golden chair. "I see that you have woken up. May I ask, what brought you here?"

The elder man chuckled. "It's a good thing I like you, girl. Not many people are allowed to talk to me in such a way." He walked towards her until they were able to see into each other's eyes. "What troubles you?"

"Rowena Ravenclaw isn't his daughter, is she?"

"No," he spoke simply. "But I have a feeling you already knew that answer."

"Yes, King Odin. I believe she is your daughter, but why did you make everyone believe otherwise?"

The king grumbled before sitting on one of the arms. Crossing his arms. He looked like he was thinking what answer could be given. "Fandral is a good man. Even while his whoring with the women but still a good man."

Odin turned to look at her. "He found a woman, who I had been spending some time on Midgard. Turns out, she was pregnant and in order to save face with him. She told him that it was hers."

"But you never told him otherwise?"

"Why would I," asked the king. "I had two sons to worry about here, who also had children there. I didn't want them to get to know them. Fearing that they would forget their duties here if I allowed them to visit them."

"I understand that you wanted to protect them. Knowing that their children would die in time. But why did you have to pull them away from the people that were important to my history? At least one of them would have been a better person if he knew his father."

"Would he, would Salazar have been a better person? Or would he be just like his father? Always hungry for knowledge." Odin shook his head. "I believe I had done what's best for your world, child. You might have been born if I had allowed Loki to know Salazar."

Hermione stood with a shook look upon her face. She had not thought about a lot of things through. Just knew how it would have felt if she knew that she had a child and was not there for that child. But realizing something, Loki was not always a man known for his warrior traits. He was known for a silver tongue for a reason.

"Please forgive me," she glanced down towards the ground. "I forget at times that Loki was not the same as I know him to be, now."

"No," Odin grumbled. "Don't be sorry, my dear. You are the reason that my son wants to be better." He rubbed his one good eye. "He is the reason why I'm awake now. He found a way to reawaken Thor's powers. They should be heading here, soon."

"Why me?"

Odin glanced towards her, almost like he was seeing her for the first time. "What do you mean?"

"Why did you pick me to oversee Asgard?"

"Interesting about that." He stood up to walk towards the middle of the throne room before turning towards her. "From the visions of your life. I knew that you would think things through. And you don't allow emotions to rule you while trying to come up with a solution to a problem."

He pointed a finger towards his head. "A smart ruler is one who overweighs everything. Before coming towards a solution that would be the best outcome." Waves his hands before him, like a balancer. "From what I have seen from your days at Hogwarts with your friends. You were the one who had kept them alive."

Odin started walking towards her. "I needed someone, like you. Who would keep Asgard safe, until I was able to again."

Hermione glanced down, just as her cheeks darken slightly. "I appreciate the compliment, sir."

"Good," he turned towards the doors. "They are here."

A moment later, the doors opened up to the two wandering warriors. Walking in like they had conquered a battle of sorts. Even Loki had a big cheeky grin upon his lips. The two glanced up, "Father?!"

"Boys," he nodded his head.

Hermione was still standing by the throne. Unable to move. Fearing that a war would wage out, just having the three males standing before her.

Thor cautiously walked towards his father, kneeled before him. "Forgive me, father. I know now that I really did not know what I was doing."

"No," Odin grumbled. "It was I that must apologize. I made many poor decisions for these last many years. Believing that it was the best for everyone. When I was only trying to forget that those things had happened."

He turned towards Hermione. "She had found out about one of my secrets that I have kept from the two of you."

Loki glared towards Odin. "And what secret was that?"

"Rowena Ravenclaw, one of my school's founders."

"What about Fandral's daughter," asked Thor with a worried look on his face.

"She's not his daughter," Odin gave a sad look towards his son's. "She was mine."

"We had a sister," hissed Thor in disbelief. "Why did you allow this travesty of a lie to go on?"

"I was ashamed," growled the king. "The woman wanted Fandral to believe it was his child and not mine." He shook his head. "Plus, it was a time that we had stopped visiting Midgard. I could not allow super mortals running around. Believing that they were better than us."

Loki glared at the king. "So because of your misfortune, we weren't allowed to see our own children?" When Odin did not talk. "TELL ME," he pleaded.

"I don't believe Salazar was your son, Loki. He showed no signs of an ice giant." He shook his head. "I'm sorry Loki, but I didn't want you to get angry upon Midgard. When we had important manors of the time to deal with."

"What was going on, during that time," asked Hermione.

Thor sighed, "We were at war with Muspelheim, the home of demons."

"Surtur was angry that day," stated Loki. But he still did not look pleased on his father's so-called explanation.

Odin huffed, "When is he ever in a good mood. He nearly took your arm, if it weren't our healers, Thor."

"About that," Thor smirked. "Loki made a double of me and made them believe that they had an upper hand."

As the three men spoke. Hermione realized. Odin needed Loki to stay loyal to him. ' _Without Loki's magic. How many of Asgard would have been dead?'_ She glanced towards Loki. ' _Odin realizes without me here, Loki may have traveled a different road. A road without his family, all alone.'_

She then turned towards Odin. ' _A king who outweighs any solution is the mastermind in chest. Even Ron would have troubles with a game with the King of Asgard.'_ Hermione closed her eyes for a moment. ' _I would hate to be on the wrong side when facing the man. Castles may crumble at his rage.'_

"Hermione," called Loki. When she looked up, he went on to say. "We are heading for Midgard and we have manage to have a few new allies. They have asked for you to come as well, believing that they knew your father."

"My father," she asked in disbelief. "He never really talked about anyone other than how he and mum had met."

Thor chuckled, "Well come anyway. There is someone I would like you to meet." His blue eyes shined in happiness.

Odin sighed, "If you must. But we have many things to discuss when you return."

Loki wrapped an arm around Hermione, guiding her out of the throne room. But she remembered something, the ring. She turned and ran back in. Giving the king his ring back.

"Remember," Odin whispered. "We have many things to discuss." His eye bore into her with meaning.

"Understood, sir." She turned and allowed Loki and Thor to lead her away. "So, who are these new allies?"

Thor mumbled, "Jane Foster, Erik Selvig, Darcy. Along with a few governmental men, Agent Coulson and Nick Fury."

"Wait," Hermione stopped their walking. "Nicholas Joseph Fury?"

Loki looked towards Thor before looking to Hermione. "Maybe, why?"

"Then he is someone I need to talk to."

With that, the three went out of the doors of the castle, mounted some horses and went towards the bridge. None of them talked, even when they were face to face with Heimdall. All knew from the chill in the air. It was better to find out later.

With a turn of Heimdall's sword, the group of three found their way onto the ground of the Earth. Where they were faced with a group of people, while most of them were in dark suits. A dark skinned man was one of them, who walked towards the newcomers.

Hermione knew who he was, without anyone stating his name. "Hello, Nicholas Fury."

The man smiled, "You look so much like Helena."

"With her father's hair and eyes," called out a stuttering man. He smiled from where he stood. "Nice to meet George and Helena's daughter."

Loki wrapped his armored covered arm around Hermione. "So, they knew your parents?"

"Seems so," stated Hermione. "I only knew one name that my parents talked about. The one name that I had to remember all of my life. A name that could either make or break this world that we live in." She gave Fury a glare. "The thing is, what kind of world are you trying to make today?"

"A safe one, Miss Granger." Nick was not upset with her wording. "Your parents were wise to educate you about me. When we had all met at one point. I was not asking enough questions. And because of that, I had lost two of our finest agents. Your parents."

"What did they do for you?"

"Train me for starters," stated a man who walked over towards them. "Your father was nifty with a bow."

Thor gave the small man a worried look. "Who are you?"

"Names Hawkeye, I would have put an arrow in you if Coulson had given me the word. So, you're alive because of him."

"Phillip Coulson," asked Hermione in wonder.

"Yes," spoke the man with light brown hair and blue eyes.

"My parents talked about you, as well."

Nick spoke up, "This is Hermione Granger, daughter of George and Helena Granger."

"Helena Granger," the man spoke with wonder. "I was a neighbor of theirs, back in London."

"Erik Selvig?"

"You knew him," asked Thor. Who happened to be standing next to her at the moment.

"I use to go to his house and borrowed his books before I went to my boarding school."

"Oh yes," Erik chuckled. He turned towards the blonde haired woman beside him. "Other than you, Jane. Hermione had come to use my library, from the tender age of eight. She couldn't stop asking me questions."

An older man, who stood next to a couple of women had spoken up. "Who are you, lass?"

Erik smiled as he glanced towards Hermione. "Now look at her, all grown up."

"Yes and my soulmate," stated Loki with a smirk on his lips.

"WHAT," cried out many of the people around them.

"That can't be," exclaimed Erik. "The only way for her to live up in Asgard with you is that she must eat a golden apple."

"Surely there isn't that much truth in the myths . . ."

"He's right," stated Loki and Thor, as they turned toward her.

Thor sighed, "The divine food and the source of immortality." He shook his head. "Father did say that we have many things to discuss when we return home. I believe that is one of them."

"Home," questioned the woman next to Erik. "You mean, you're leaving."

"I'm sorry Jane, but I must return home." He had sad looking eyes when he spoke to her. "I'll return to visit. I promise." Thor walked up to her and gave her a hug, which caused her to become a little animated.

Loki leaned into Hermione's ear, "I wonder if she would follow us home if she tried?"

Hermione smiled, "Be nice Loki. I know you're not into your brother's looks but appreciate that he had found someone."

He smirked at her lovingly. "Of course dear, but I didn't ask for the sickness that follows."

"What sickness?"

"Look at them," he leaned into her. "I know I may have shown a bit of an undertone of my feelings for you. But with them, they might as well rip each other's clothes off with the amount of eye groping."

Hermione did not know what to say. She could see where Loki was talking about. Seeing for herself the chemistry that Thor and Jane have for one another. It was enough for her to feel a bit uncomfortable about the whole thing.

"So how do we get a hold of you," asked Nick Fury.

"What did Loki and Thor tell you," responded Hermione with her own question.

"They said to call out like we would for our own God."

Hermione glanced towards Loki, "You can do that?"

"Not really, but Heimdall can. He sees all and hears all. So if they call out for either Thor or myself, he would get a hold of us."

Hermione shook her head. "Unbelievable."

She whisked out her wand from her sleeve. Bent down and grabbed a rock, before casting a spell upon it. It transformed into what looked like a book. She then cast to make it into two separate books.

Hermione threw one of the books towards Nick. "Just write your message into that and I will respond in my own. It will even communicate through time and space." She took a breath before going on. "It may give a delay of which I don't know how much but it's something."

"Agreed," replied Nick. "If you must go, then so be it. But I would like to have you back on Earth within a week or so. I have things I would like to discuss with you."

Thor grumbled, "She can't make any promises, Fury. Father had asked us to return to discuss some things as well. We will be in touch with one another."

Erik came and gave Hermione a hug. "It's good to see you all grown up, lass."

She smiled. "Glad to see you still becoming a professor, Erik."

Once the three were ready for their return journey to Asgard. Thor called out, "Heimdall!" A moment later, the three were flashed away. Leaving behind a group of people with mixed feelings.

Darcy spoke up for the first time. "I'm not going to get used to seeing that."

"Nor am I," replied Jane with wonder in her voice.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Sorry it has been a while. I hope you enjoy the story.

Soul Mate for Loki

Lady Countryrose

Chapter 10

When the group of three had come back from Earth. They knew that they could not escape knowing that the King of Asgard was waiting for them. Hermione was worried on what it could be. She had heard from Thor and Loki that there were golden apples that could make her immortal. But would she be will to do it?

Hermione took a chance and glanced towards Loki, who was talking to Thor in low tones. ' _Even though I would outlive my friends. Would I leave Loki behind knowing that he would change for the worse if I don't?'_ She knew then that she would stay with Loki. Her heart would not allow her to turn her back from him.

The group had found themselves in the throne room sooner than expected. Seeing Odin sitting upon his throne, giving them a strange look. At least on the king, himself.

"Glad to have you back." He waved them to come forward. "We have many things to discussed before the night feast. Shall we get a move on."

Hermione could not help herself, but spoke what was on her mind. "Does this have anything to do with the golden apples?"

Odin glared towards his two sons. "Did either one of you told her?"

Thor shook his head. "No father. A man; Erik Selvig, a friend. Told her about them, but she thought them to be a myth."

"I see," stated Odin with worry in his eyes. Then then turned towards Hermione, who had found herself standing to his right. "Child, they are no myth. The golden apples only grow every hundred years."

He noticed her eyes become clouded from the information that he was giving her. "Lucky for you, we have four of them and one of them will go to you. Once you have married Loki." Odin saw that he had gotten her attention. "In order to eat one of them, you have to be married into our culture. That is the only clause that was put onto those apples. At least after I had became King."

"What do you mean, you have magic that rules over them?"

"No," Odin shook his head with a smirk upon his lips. "But a ruler is able to put a wish upon the tree that produces the apples. Which in contrast grants the ruler's wishes."

Hermione glanced towards Loki for a moment before turning her attention towards Odin again. "Was it true that you brought those apples to Earth at one point in history?"

"Yes, but it was the most unwise thing that I had ever done." His eyes became sad. "I had a group of warrior women, the Valkyrie. Who I had brought back from their death and made into warriors for the weak. There was one, who I had wished who I have never given the apple to. She nearly brought down the realms down with her vengeance."

"Who was she?"

Loki shook his head, "We don't know. At least Thor and I don't."

"Her name was Agot." Odin closed his eyes. "She was perfect warrior for time, willing to sacrifice herself for her family. But once she had eaten the golden apple and became Valkyrie. She snuck back to Midgard and killed the very people that killed her and her family."

Odin grumbled something under his breath before going on. "It was a mistake that I had given her the apple. She became so war hungry than any mortal that I had ever seen. Once her hunger for vengeance did not subside, I had to end her life. It was something I did not want to do, nor did I want to relive again. So I made that wish upon the tree and I killed off the rest of the Valkyrie."

Thor looked at his father with worry. "Father, wasn't mother part of the Valkyrie?"

"At that time, no. She and I were already married and hung up her sword and shield already." He gave a soft smile. "Freya was the only Valkyrie that lived after those days and no one questioned me about it."

Hermione felt a little dizzy after hearing a something like that. It was then that she felt an arm wrapped around her waist and knew that it none other than Loki. He seemed to know when she needed him the most. Plus his touch seemed to have calmed her.

"What do you have in mind for me," asked Hermione with a faraway sounding voice; at least to her own ears.

"You, child." Odin turned his head towards her, looking into her eyes. "Hermione, once you have married Loki. You will be married into the line of Asgardian rule. Meaning you will be, forever known as Hermione the Princess of Asgard."

Odin then turned toward his sons. "If anything was to happen to me or even you, Thor. Hermione will be crowned, Queen of Asgard." His eyes wandered towards Loki. "It isn't because I don't trust you, Loki. But because, Hermione did show her unfailing leadership; even towards Thor's companions. Who may have never listened to you, but they did for Hermione."

"So, this was a test all along," growled Loki.

"Yes, but not towards you or Thor. It was a test of the people and they passed." Odin then glanced towards Hermione. "You are a blessing for our people, child."

Thor laughed, "Yeah. You even had gotten my brother to be a better person." He had swung his arm and hit his brother's back. "Even if we aren't blood, brother. You will always be my brother."

"What?" Hermione turned to the two brothers. "Have I missed something?"

Odin grumbled, "I saved Loki's life when his birth father had left him to die." He slumped back into his seat. "Loki is from a race known as Jötunn or frost giant."

"But why does he look normal?"

"I have placed an adoption spell upon him. He will look and act like he was apart of my family. But surprisingly, he looks more like he could be my brother's son than my own. But I kept Loki's name, reminding me where he had came from. Knowing that he may have to go and talk to his own father, but with whispers upon the nearby wind. I believe that will no longer be the case. Lafty believes that his son has died and will never think twice on it again."

Loki glanced at his hands, willing himself to turn to his other form. Causing Thor to gasped. "Loki, I had wished that this was not true."

"Why," Loki glanced up with his ruby red eyes. "You think of me as a monster, don't you?"

"No," Thor shook his head and grasping a hold onto his brother's arm. "I see my brother."

Hermione turned to him with a soft smile. "You don't scare me, maybe the eyes. Because I knew a bad wizard with the same eyes." She walked towards him, wrapping her arms around him. "But I will learn to live with it. It's apart of you and because of the love I have for you, I will not be afraid of you."

Loki smiled, just as his form went back to norm that everyone was use to. "Hermione; you are what mortals have voiced, an angel. And I would never know where I would have I been, if you were not in my life."

Odin gave a sad look, knowing well enough of what it could have happened. He was told many times, long before Hermione had come to them. But he knew then that his worries will never come to pass, knowing that an angel did come to them.

Hermione smiled, "I'm glad to be here. I really am, but there may be a time in my life that I would like to visit my friends. Would I be able to do that?"

"Yes," spoke all three males within the throne room. Which caused Hermione to laugh.

"Well, I'm glad to get the air cleared for all this," stated Odin happily.

"Speaking of clearing the air, father." Loki turned to his known father. "There are mortals that have requested our help."

"Oh," asked Odin.

Thor cleared his throat, "Yeah. We ran into governmental men, while on Midgard. They wanted us to sit with them soon, about our agreement to aid them when we're called to do so."

"When do you meet with them?"

Hermione spoke up, "About Earth time, a week."

Odin sighed, "Alright. Tomorrow night, you and Loki will marry. Two days after, all of us will head down to Midgard to talk with these men."

Loki glanced towards Hermione and saw the little bit of worry in her eyes. "Father, would it be possible if I get Hermione's friends to come, for the wedding. It may make things better on everyone."

Thor smiled, "I would like to have them up here. They may help with the decorations."

Odin smirked, "Alright! I know when I'm outnumbered." He turned towards Hermione, "Freya has already have a dress in mind for your wedding. It was something that she had planned to have for our own daughter, if we were to have one."

Hermione was about to open her mouth to say something. But Odin spoke up, "Don't worry, child. I know your heart well, you will honor my wife by wearing the dress. It will make her happy."

"Yes sir."

Odin turned to Loki, "I ask that you leave your warrior armor behind for the wedding. All I ask is that you wear your prince wears."

Loki nodded, "Yes sir."

"Good, now that I believe all as it should be. I request that the three of you enjoy the rest of the night to enjoy each other's company. We will all be a happy family in good time."

Thor smirked, "We could give Hermione a walk through the city. It comes alive at night. You may hear a tail or two about Loki's involvement with war or two."

"Show her some of the merchant's," stated Odin. "Loki might find something to offer his wife."

"I don't know . . ."

"Oh come on Hermione," bellowed Thor. "The night life here is like no other. At least try it, it will the last night before you are married."

Hermione laughed, "Oh, alright."

Thor smirk and walked up her and gave her hug. "It won't be long before I call you sister."

"I would like to be someone's sister. It would be nice to have another brother, even though my friend Harry has always been that way to me."

"I say this about my brother," smirk Loki. "He is always there when you need him. Even when you don't want him to be."

"That's good to know."

"Alright," Odin grumbled. "I see that the three of you have plans. All I wish is that it would be a quiet night. I don't want to have the guards to go after you, just to see you home."

Loki sighed, "Can't make any promises on Thor's behalf. But I will see that we will make it home, father."

Odin laughed, waving his hand for them to go. "Have fun."


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Hi everyone, sorry for this being late. I had been sick a lot lately. But still loving the fact that people are still into this story.

Chapter 11

Hermione found herself walking through the city streets of Asgard. A place that she had once would have called a myth. But before her very eyes, all she could say was breathtaking. A place so massive and magical, even more so than Hogwarts was when she was a child.

As she walked the stoned walkways, her hand was being held by the ever flirtatious Loki. Hermione never could put her finger on it. But his flirting has been enhanced since they had left the throne room. The only person not paying attention was Thor, who was leading them to a pub. That he and his friends enjoyed to gather at.

"Stop it Loki," Hermione whispered harshly. "We're getting married tomorrow, couldn't you show some restraint?"

"Why bother," he shrugged at her. "We have all of our lives to be with one another. Why can't we start tonight."

Thor grumbled, "Do you want to anger mother if she found out that you misstep in her plans of a perfect wedding?"

Loki let out a deep sigh, "No, we shouldn't anger mother." He glanced around, seeing that some of the merchants were still out and about. "Hermione, do tell if you find something that pleases you." His eyes found hers again, "I would like to get you something."

She nodded, while her eyes scanned through the stalls that were within her eyesight. It was when she noticed something that was different and likable in her eyes. Her feet carried her towards a place that was selling bracelets. Where she found a pair that she could not take her eyes from.

The merchant smirked. He studied Hermione before him until he noticed the two princes behind her. Causing the man to collect himself. "I see that you're interested in the bracelets of life."

Hermione glanced up with a thoughtful look on her face. "What do you mean, 'bracelets of life?' What do they do?"

Thor came towards the stall to look at the bracelets with a smile upon his face. "Magic essence that watches over us. Making sure that we have the breath of life. The very essence that made us of what we are today." One of his eyebrows raised up. "What are these made of?"

The merchant coughed, "Well, you remember the commit that bypassed here last year?" When the two princes nodded. "The silver came from that, while the gems are opals from the same source. I made these to make into a matching set for the one that they call too." The man smiled as he passed the bracelets to Hermione. "It looks like they called to you."

Loki was about the get his money pouch out to pay the man. But the merchant raised his hand. "Please Prince Loki, it's my pleasure to give them to her."

Loki shook his head, "She wouldn't dream of getting something free." He tossed some gold coins into the man's hand. "Plus, I know your wife and child would love to have some new clothes. Treat them."

"Thank you, Prince Loki."

Hermione latched the bracelets around her wrists before the group of three walked further down the street. Thor leading them to a spot that could only be described as a pub. Once inside, they found many men and women enjoying a loud night of merriment. Causing Hermione to stick close to Loki, seeing that he was not enjoying the loud sounds either.

"THOR," called out a group of four that were seated around a table with tankers in their hands.

The warrior woman of the group stood up with a glare within her eyes. "What are they doing here?" Her eyes wander towards Thor. "They wouldn't allow us to go after you."

Thor raised his hands. "Now Lady Sif, my father had pointed Lady Hermione to watch over the realm. In my father's eyes, she has passed." He walked towards Hermione and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Men and lady, I would like to introduce you to my new sister-in-law to be."

"WHAT!"

"WAIT A MINUTE!"

"IS THIS A JOKE?!"

Thor laughed, causing a sound of thunder to carry throughout the room. "You heard correctly. Lady Hermione will be marrying Loki tomorrow."

Hogan spoke up from where he sat. "Does she know what she's getting herself married to?"

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest. "What does that supposed to mean?"

Thor chuckled that sounded without any heart to it. "Don't mind Hogan, he didn't mean anything by it."

Loki sat down, singled for the bartender for his drink. Leaning back to see what the outcome that comes from the ordeal of Thor's friends.

"No," Hermione smiled calmly. "I would like to understand what your friend was saying, Thor."

Fandral chuckled from where he sat, with a blond woman within his lap. "What our Semira friend means milady, is that Loki is a trickster." His blue eyes sparkled. "I remembered one of our last off world battles is that he made a few doubles of himself. Causing many to fumble from their feet. Poor Thor, believing that he had lost a brother."

Hermione closed her eyes, "I know Loki can do magic and he uses it to confound the enemy. That is nothing new to me."

Sif numbered, "What about Thor's heartbreak?"

Thor jumped in, "I'm fine. I knew that double was nowhere close to my brother."

"Thanks, Thor."

"Plus;" the large brother went on to say, "he wasn't as ugly as you are, brother."

Hermione saw the built up anger from Loki and found herself sitting next to him. Leaning her body towards him to where she was able to whisper. "Remember who I'm marrying."

A chuckle came rolling out of Loki, "Well said, love."

Volstagg had put down his drink, which was nearly full. Causing many in the group to glance at the large man.

"What's wrong, you've never put down a drink before it's finished," stated Hogan.

"That's the thing. I've never seen nor heard Loki like this before," Volstagg pointed towards the dark prince. "You must have bewitched him, lass."

Hermione gave a charming smile. "I don't know about that." She turned her sight towards Loki. "But I think it has worked both ways if anyone had bewitched anyone that is."

Loki smirked at her answer. "Well said." He took a drink from his own tanker, once it had come to him. "I can tell that marriage with you will beyond the word dull, wouldn't it?"

"I don't know," she shrugged before taking his drink from him and took a sip from it. Then she gave it right back. "Wow! That is a drink."

Loki laughed wholeheartedly. "Don't tell me that Midgard doesn't produce anything close to this?" When he saw her shaking her head. "Or didn't ever step away from your rule biting ways to try something like this?"

Hermione glared at him, "It would be the later." She grumbled. "I was too focused on surviving than drink away my brain cells."

Thor sighed, "This is going to be a short marriage." He grabbed his own drink and drank, once he was able to talk again. "Hermione; as warriors, we're allowed to kick back and have a few. Especially after a battle." He looked all over the tavern. "Some of these men need that time to talk with another warrior and let the battle wash away from our memories. Before we've made our way home."

He gave her a look. "You wouldn't want a warrior, who is high from battle to come home and hit his family?" Thor then glanced at his friends. "I know that these men wouldn't dream of doing something like that. But would want that cool down period between normal life and battle."

Hermione nodded, "I'm not condoning it, Thor. I'm just saying that it may not be my thing."

"Or not your type of drink," stated Loki with a smirk that streaked across his face. He turned his head towards the bar. "Mava, come and give my bride a fruity." The woman at the bar gave a glare before turning around and do what was asked of her.

"Loki, you really didn't have to get me a drink." Hermione shivered as she glanced around the tavern. "This place is loud."

Thor chuckled, "This is on a good day." He saw the surprised look. "It can get louder in here."

Hogan walked around the table and sat down next to Hermione, where he was able to see both her and Loki. "You do realize that she is going to have to eat one of those apples?"

"Already discussed," stated Loki with a warning in his eyes. "Father already told her about them."

"Good," stated Hogan with heat in his eyes. "What are you bringing into this marriage?"

Loki sighed, wrapping an arm around Hermione. "My love, protection, and the title for her to have as a princess."

Hogan then glanced towards Hermione. "What about you?"

"My love, knowledge, and my forgiving heart." Thor and each one of his friends gave Hermione a surprised look, even Loki was shocked by her statement. "I know that each one of you isn't perfect, but none of you never gave Loki any kind of praise. Other than being Thor's brother."

Fandral gasped, "Hey that isn't fair . . ."

Hogan turned to his friend, "She's right."

"Did any of you think that Loki would have been different if any of you gave him a bit more than what you give him?" Her drink came to her at that moment, allowing herself to take a drink. "Oh, wow. That was smooth. I like it."

Loki laughed, "Good to know what I can use to calm you down." He gave her a kiss on her cheek. "But don't ruffle up her temper on Thor's friends, love. They didn't know any different."

Thor huffed, "But I did." He lowered his head after taking another drink. "I really don't deserve to have a brother." His blue eyes became sad as he glanced towards Loki. "And for that, I'm sorry."

Sif sniffed, "You shouldn't be sorry, Thor. When was the last time that Loki had done anything that wasn't for himself?"

Thor gave her a glare, "This last time, while I was stuck on Midgard." This caused his friends to halt in their movements to look at him. "He had gotten those men to let me go when I had run into trouble."

Volstagg sighed, then turned his head towards Loki. "You did that for Thor?"

Loki nodded, "Yep."

The warriors three stood from their seats and raised their glasses. "To Loki, a man beyond the few words that we know him to be." They drank a gulp of their frosted drink. "And to Hermione, the woman who's marrying the man." Then they drank again before slamming their drinking upon the table.

Hermione's cheeks became pink from the spatial in front of her. But her heart skip when she noticed the angered look from Sif. Something told Hermione that Lady Sif is someone that must keep an eye on. ' _I don't trust her.'_

Thor chuckled, "I wish Jane was here to see this . . ."

This brought everyone's attention back towards the blond prince. "What? Who is this Jane?"

Loki smiled, "A mortal that caught my dear brother's, heart."

Fandral pushed the woman that was on his lap away. "Do tell."

"She's smart," Thor went on. "She has this way of wanting to understand the world before her. Having the essence of dragging you along for the ride of discovery." His eyes showed that he was lost in his mind. "Straw-colored hair, heart-shaped face, and a flower like a manner that I can't ignore."

Hermione leaned into Loki, smiling as she drank her drink. "Sound like I should meet her. At least I would like to pick her brain." She heard Loki grumbled next to her. "What," she asked as she looked at him. "I love knowledge and I get along with anyone that hungers for it."

"That's what I'm afraid of," he smiled sadly. "You forgetting all about me, because of that hunger for knowledge."

Volstagg chuckled, "Oh come off of it, Loki. She'll marry you for a lifetime. There is nothing for you to worry about."

Thor gave a glare towards his friend. "We may be able to live lifetimes upon lifetimes than mortals, Volstagg but our immortality isn't a given. For every day isn't promised."

"You can die then," asked Hermione.

Hogan sighed, "Yes but only during extreme circumstances that it could accrue." He gave Thor a glance. "If he was mortal for too long, he would have died on Midgard without any of us knowing about it."

Hermione gave Loki a worried look, she knew how precious life can be. She even witnessed many times that her friend could have died, but glad that never did. She just hoped that she would not have to live those same moment having to worry for Loki.

He gave a small smile. "Thoughts like those should wait for another time." His eyes lingered towards his brother. "The hour is getting beyond our reach."

Thor nodded before drinking the rest of his tanker. He stood up and helped Hermione to her feet. "Since the wedding is tomorrow. I shall walk you to your door." He glanced towards Loki. "Don't worry brother, I'll keep her safe. But you must get some sleep before the morrow."

"Will do," he called out, just as Hermione and Thor had left the tavern. Loki finished his own drink and left shortly after them. He knew that time was slipping before him, knowing that the wedding would shortly be upon him.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

' _Miss Granger,' a whiskey sounding a voice. A voice that she would have known, the kind that would never leave her mind._

 _'Professor,' she called out softly._

' _Don't tell me that being light years away from Earth has made your mind dull. Who else do you think it may be calling for you?'_

' _Snape,' she gasped out in disbelief. 'I thought I had heard that you've died during the war?'_

 _A dark chuckle answered her. 'You poor witted girl. Do you think I would allow something like Voldemort's snake to bring my demise? Now think, what would have you done if you were in my shoes?'_

 _Hermione closed her eyes, she knew that her professor had astral plane his existence to her. She just wondered why he would do that. Then it hit her; out of all the students in the class, who was he was the hardest on. Except for Harry, he was always harder on her._

' _You would have found a way to put yourself into a coma if the snake had managed to bite you.' She took a deep breath. 'Then you would have found a way to come to the one person who would understand.'_

' _Bravo, Miss Granger. I think I would have added some points to Gryffindor if I was able to do so.' She heard his tone became darker. 'Time for you to wake up, Miss Granger.'_

Hermione Granger sat up in bed with shock written all over her face. "Professor ...?"

Her doors to her room opened with a great bang before a flash of robes came running towards her. "Hermione, I felt the energy coming from your room."

"Freya," Hermione gasped when she was able to see the woman's face near her own. "It was my professor." She glanced around the room. "He came for my help."

The elder woman took a deep breath. "What kind of help are we talking about?"

"He's in a deep sleep. It was the only way he knew that would save him from being killed by a poisonous snake."

Freya nodded, "Get dressed, we're going to need Loki's help with this."

Hermione ran towards the closet that was in the room and found some Asgardian dresses. She knew that she would have to get used to the new costumes, but she had hoped that she would not have to wear a dress. She did not have time to think much into it. But grabbed a purple dress that had three different shades coming down in layers on her. Hermione went back into the closet and grabbed a darker shade of purple cloak. Wrapping it around her shoulders before following Freya out the door.

The two women ran across the hall and ran into opened door. Shocking the black-haired prince from his slumber. He gasped for air before his eyes were able to see the two women before him.

"Hermione? Mother? What's going on?"

"Get dressed Loki, we are in a need to be in Midgard," Freya hissed out as she threw some clothes towards her younger son. "Hermione's professor is in need of our help."

Freya then turned and grabbed Hermione before heading back into the hallway. Then closed the door behind them. Moments later, Loki came out fully dressed with a worried look upon his face.

"What kind of trouble are we talking out here?"

"A deep sleep," answered Hermione. Who was following Freya through the halls of the castle with Loki at her side. "He did it in order to save himself from a poisonous snake."

"At least it's important," stated Loki darkly.

The three made their way down towards the side entrance of the palace. Where two horses were waiting for them. Freya climbed onto one, while Loki climbed upon the other with Hermione behind him, holding on. They rode off towards the Bifrost. Once there the gatekeeper gave the three a intrigued look. The dark intimated man, armed all in gold was a sight like no other to Hermione.

"Heimdall," Freya called to the giant man before them. "We wish to go to Midgard. There is a man who is calling for our Lady Hermione's help."

The man nodded before his gold eyes found her standing near Loki. "Where would this man be, if you can phantom a chance?"

Hermione closed her eyes, allowing herself to calm everything within her. Seeking an answer that seemed to have hit her straight into her like a force of a spell. "Malfoy Mansion."

The dark man nodded before he turned towards his dials and swung his sword into it. Causing the massive room to turn towards a star far out into the darkened sky. The dark man grumbled, "Just like always, I'll close the gateway behind you. Just call my name and I'll open it back up."

Without much of a warning, Hermione was pulled into the vortex before her. Bringing her and two others along for a ride. Moments later, she found herself hitting the ground before a massive dark mansion. She gave a gulp before leading the way towards the front door. Where it opened before them, seeing the man of the house facing them with a shallow glare.

"Ms. Granger," Lucius gave a dull sounding growl. "What are you doing here and who are these two?"

Hermione gave a small smile. "I like you to meet, Queen Freya of Asgard and Loki Odinson of Asgard."

The two names that Hermione had given to Lucius had caused the man to bow upon his knees before the two behind her. "Forgive me. Queen Freya and Prince Loki, come into my humble a bold. How can I help you?"

Loki turned to Hermione, "What is your professor's name?"

"Professor," gasped Lucius as he gave Hermione his full attention. "Did Severus somehow reached out to you?"

She nodded, "Yes Mr. Malfoy."

"Then you three should follow me." Lucius then turned and lead the three upstairs towards the east wing of the house. Where he opened a double door towards the mid section of the house. Where they found the dark haired man laying on a bed. "He's been here since the end of the war."

"How long has that been," asked Hermione.

Lucius gave the young lady a worried look. "It's been many weeks since the war had ended, Ms. Granger. Where have you been if you haven't the foggiest of what has been going on?"

Freya spoke up before Hermione had a chance to. "She has been my guest in Asgard, sir."

The white blond man bowed low, "Sorry ma'am. I didn't mean anything by it."

Loki had walked towards the may upon the bed. He leaned into the bed, where he was able to smell something from the breath of air that came out from the professor. "Nightshade," asked Loki as he looked towards Hermione.

She turned towards the elder Malfoy within the room. "Where is Professor Snape's cloak, it might help with what we're dealing with?" The blond pointed towards the end of the bed. She went to where it was and went through the pockets and found a bottled up vial. She opened it and took a whiff. "Poison reduced, but wouldn't he be able to wake up on his own?"

Loki shook his head before he turned back to the man on the bed. "Not necessary. What kind of snake was he trying to prevent his death from?"

Lucius quivered from the mention of the creature but Hermione answered. "A magical snake that can kill anyone with one bite."

Loki nodded, he waved his hand and staff over to body before him. He muttered under his breath before coming to end of his chanting. "RISE."

Severus Snape awoke from his sleep induced coma, staring at the man before him. "Prince Loki of Asgard?"

The very man gave a smirk worthy any arrogance. "That would be me and you must be Hermione's professor?"

The man then turned towards the two women within the room, giving a smile. "Thanks, Miss Granger. I had thought I was lost for a moment there."

The young woman smiled, "Happy to help, sir." She gave a slow bow before turning from the room and left it behind her.

"Ms. Granger," a voice called out to her, while she was halfway down the stairs. Causing her to turn towards the voice, who she knew to be Mr. Malfoy.

"Thank you," he purred out in soft tones. "You don't know what it means to my family that you've done for Severus."

"Like I told Professor Snape, Mr. Malfoy. I was happy to help." She turned to head down the stairs some more.

"You care for him," causing Hermione to stop in her steps. "How long have you had feelings for my dear friend?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Mr. Malfoy."

The man gave a small chuckle, it was something new to Hermione's ears. "Whatever makes you sleep at night."

Hermione turned to look towards the blond man. "Whatever you think sir, I've found my soulmate." She then turned to make her way back down the stairs, trying to make her way back towards the front door. When she was stopped by the young man she had hoped to avoided.

"What are you doing here, Granger. Heard from Potter that you're not living anywhere close to here anymore."

"No Malfoy, I was sent to help your Godfather."

The young man's eyes popped open. "No one was supposed to know about that."

Her shoulders raised. "I've known for many years. It wasn't hard to figure out why Professor Snape favored you." She shook her head. "Plus, he had been molding you about potions; even before, you started Hogwarts."

The young Malfoy slumped slightly, it was not very becoming on him. "Yeah, but I found myself wanting more than knowing how to brew potions." He closed his eyes for a moment. "The night that I was supposed to kill Dumbledore. Uncle Snape did whatever he could to hide me away from Voldemort. Saying that because I didn't do my job that I could find myself dead in a week. But his focus changed when he couldn't find Potter."

Hermione sighed, "It's hard to imagine that the war is over and done with. Harry winning it without much of my aid or knowledge to help him." She let out a low growl. "His dumb luck will run out, one of these days."

The young man smirked, "Don't worry about him. I'll be keeping a close eye on him soon."

"Why?"

"Well since I've heard that you are living away from Earth." His smirk grew even broader. "Potter, Weasley, and I have signed up to become Aurors."

She let out a gasp. "Really, wow." She gave him a hard look. "What else should I know?"

"The Head Auror has assigned the three of us to work together," Draco growled. "I can work with Potter but it's Weasley I might have an issue." He shook his head. "He's been quiet thick lately and I think it has something to do with you."

"Me," she gasped. "What have I done?"

"Not realizing that he had feelings for you."

"Oh that's rich," she growled. "The guy never voiced anything." She let out a sigh. "Whatever, those days are gone. I found someone that deserves my attention."

Draco glanced behind her, giving a surprised look when he was able to see who the person was. "If I had to guess on anything. I would say that you've done loads better than little Weasley."

Footsteps were sounded before an arm wrapped itself around Hermione's shoulders. "Come, love, we've done all that we can for your professor. Time for us to head for home."

She gave a small nod. But it was Draco, who spoke up. "Professor? You mean you helped my uncle?"

Loki turned towards the young man before him. "Severus Snape is a fighting man, who needed some extra help from his medically induced sleep." He brought Hermione into him, causing her to lean her head onto his shoulder. "He will be fine but weak for slow going for a while. Severus may need some extra help for a few days."

Draco nodded, "Thank you for coming, Prince Loki."

The very man nodded with a smirk upon his lips. "I must ask, how in the world does your family know about me?"

"Simple," stated Draco with a smirk of his own. "You inspired my family to be somewhat like you. Especially how you fight. Using doubles to fight your battles and sneak up on your opponent with a surprise attack."

Loki nodded, "Good that I aspired people." He glanced behind him, "Mother will be here shortly and then we'll head for home."

Sure enough, Freya came downstairs with Lucius offering his arm. Hermione had forgotten that the Malfoys had manners like no other. Whenever it was useful for them to use them. When the two had reached the bottom of the stairs, Freya had let go of the man's arm. Allowing herself to walk independently towards Hermione and Loki.

Lucius had walked alongside her, where he stopped in front of Hermione. "Miss Granger, I must reward you on your upcoming marital bliss."

Hermione's cheeks reddened, "Thank you Mr. Malfoy."

"Marriage," called out Draco. "To who?"

"Me," answered Loki. "Come, dear." He leads the two women out of the manoir, leaving behind a disbelief boy behind. Once out on the lawn, he turned his head towards the sky. "HEIMDALL, TAKE US HOME!" A moment later they were surrounded by light before a tug took them skyward.

When the three found themselves at the Bifrost gate, leading them back into Asgard. Where stood an imposing man before them.

"Odin," Freya called out to the man before them. "You're up early."

The one-eyed man nodded, smirking towards his wife. "How else can I sleep, if my wife wasn't there to wake up to." He gave her a harsh look. "What was so important that you didn't include me into your plan of leaving home."

She gave a sigh. "I'm sorry Odin, but Hermione's professor was in need of our help. He reached out to her in her sleep. It was enough to have woken me up to come to her aid, believing that she was under attack."

Odin then turned towards Loki. "I see that you saw fit to bring Loki along with you?"

Hermione and Loki had been standing next to one another, neither one of them felt the need to speak. Knowing from the attitude that Odin was given. He was talking as a king more than a worried father or husband.

Freya gave a small smirk. "I knew that he would be of service." She turned to Loki, giving him a proud looking smile before facing her husband once more. "And I was correct in needing his aid. He knew what was needed for the task."

Odin nodded, given a small smile of his own. "Next time wife." His smile became more prominent as he walked towards his wife, wrapping his arms around her. "Can you at least wake this old man up and let me know what's going on?"

Everyone within the room relaxed, knowing that Odin was no going to punish anyone that day. He then turned towards the dark imposing man in the room. "Thank you, Heimdall; for letting know what was going on." He then turned to the young couple in the room. "You two should get some rest. We have a long day ahead of you."

The two nodded before they left to ride back to the palace. Once there; they walked to their hallway, where they parted ways with a kiss upon each of their cheeks. Allowing sleep to overcome them once more.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Sorry for being late on updating this story. I have a lot of conflicting issues of how I want their wedding to go. I have a lot of knowledge when it comes to royal weddings. Don't ask me, just know that I'm a historical buff at heart… With that being said, I believe I now have an idea for the wedding. Thanks for being patient.

Soul Mate for Loki

Lady Countryrose

Ch. 13

Loki laid awake in his room. He did not bother going to bed after running off to Midgard with Hermione and his mother. He knew from after hearing that a professor of Hermione's needed help. But after the man woke up, something told Loki that the man known as Severus Snape had feelings for his new bride. His mind wandered back to earlier.

Once Hermione had left the room. Loki turned to the man within the bed. "Why did you reach out for her?"

Severus had closed his eyes. "Because of her unyielding heart. I knew she would do anything to help another living being." When the man opened his eyes again, he saw sorrow within the man's eyes. "The love of my life has died for seventeen years and I still haven't gotten over it."

He had heard his mother gasped at the knowledge that the dark man had given them. Even though Severus was as pale as a ghost, his demure showed how darkness seemed to seep from his being. "I see the love that you have for Miss Granger. Do yourself a favor, don't let that love slip away from you."

Lucius called out from behind Loki. "Severus, do you think it wise to tell Prince Loki what to do?"

"What can he do," Severus challenged weakly. "I've already been dead." He moved to where he could hang his legs over the side of the bed. "I just wish I can live normally now, but knowing the law. I would be dead again in no time."

Loki growled lowly, "Knowing Hermione that is not going to sit well with her." He turned his head towards his mother. "Do you think father would do anything to help him?"

Freya gave a small smile. "You know that he would, son." She turned towards the other men in the room. "Please, give us a couple of your days for me to get Odin on board. I know he would do anything to help you if he can. But I must know what might be the cause of your laws to come after you?"

Severus chuckled, "I was a spy for nearly twenty years." He glanced into the eyes of Freya. "I served two masters on two different viewpoints for the Wizarding World." He let out a puff of air. "Dumbledore was willing to allow a boy to die for the greater good of our world. While Voldemort wanted to burn the world to purified it from being muddied."

"Muddied," asked Loki.

"People like Miss Granger," Lucius spoke up from where he stood. "People who didn't have parents who were born of magic." He shook his head. "Other than her, most of them are weak minded."

The prince growled as he turned towards the blond man. "Are you calling my wife-to-be, nothing more than the speck of dirt on your boot?"

Lucius quivered, "Now see here! Our beliefs were that people like her had stolen our magic from our own children." He bowed his head. "Even from our brothers and sisters."

Severus shook his head, chuckling from where he sat. "No Lucius, the true reason that our world has been losing magical children. Is that we've been over breeding ourselves. We need new fresh blood to mix within our culture for more children to be born." The potions master glared at his old friend. "People like you make me sick at times. Once I'm well, I'm done with this place."

Freya walked over to Severus and placed her hands on his. "You are a good man, Severus Snape. You must have been a good teacher if Hermione had come to your rescue."

He shook his head. "On the contrary; Queen Freya, I was really hard on her. It wasn't because I wanted to but because I had to." Severus had bowed his head. "But she became the bright witch of her age because of me not just allowing her to turn it the simplest of answers. Then I created a monster by having her handing in a book for her paperwork."

Loki smirked, "Good to know that the future Princess of Asgard is indeed smart." He then turned towards the door. But before he reached for the handle, he turned back to Severus. "I will do whatever it takes to clear your name, Severus Snape."

"Thank you, Prince Loki."

Now as he laid in his own bed, he knew that he had to get up and face the day. Even though it was only a couple of hours before sunrise. He knew that his father would be in the throne room. Something was telling him to go there. After a moment of changing his clothes, he made his way down to the great hall. Sure enough, he found his father sitting behind the throne.

"After so many years, I have found either one of my sons waking before dawn for a reason or two." Odin leaned back into his seat, watching Loki coming out of the shadows. "What's troubling you, Loki?"

The prince closed his eyes. "Hermione's professor is in need of our help, father."

Odin waved for his son to come closer. "I heard." Once Loki stood in front of him, he went on to say. "There may be away for us to help, but I'm going to need your magic to help."

"What kind of magic?"

"Somewhat of a darker kind." Odin sighed before standing up and walking towards his son, placing a hand on his shoulder. "But it's up to you if you want to do something like that?"

"How dark are we talking about?"

"The kind that might play with your very soul." Odin's eyes became dark with the knowledge that he held within his mind. "But hopefully I'm only asking for a few moments of our time, to where you're healed by the time of the wedding. If not, I can drive it from you."

Loki nodded, he knew that he had to do something for Severus. But was he willing to lose a part of himself in order to help someone? "I'll do it, knowing that we may need his help later."

Odin smiled, "Now you're thinking like a king, Loki." He gave him a half hug. "I'm proud of the man that you're becoming." He pulled himself away. "Come, son. We better get this day started."

Loki nodded but followed his father out of the palace.

Once back on Midgard, Loki followed his father to a booth in the middle of a city that Odin called, London. When they stepped inside, Odin pulled a wired object from the wall and then pushed a number. Causing a female voice to call out, "Welcome to the Ministry of Magic, King Odin."

Loki turned to his father with raised eyebrows. "You're well-known to their Magical World. Can you at least tell me, how that is so?"

Odin crossed his arms over his chest. "Oh, Loki." His smile formed. "I knew a man, known as Merlin. Their founder." He gave a sigh. "He was a friend, while I needed a sound advice after my own father died."

Loki nodded, watching the booth driving them to the underground. Seeing-stone and rock, passing by. Then a moment later, they were beneath the city streets. Seeing many people coming and going, to and fro of the fountain in the middle of the passageway.

Once the booth had stopped, Odin led the way across the busy walkway. Loki had no choice but to follow. When they reached the check-in point. The guard glanced up to them, nearly falling out of his seat. "KING ODIN!" Causing many around them to stop in their tracks to look at them. "How," the man lost his voice for a moment. "How can we help you?"

"Courtroom," growled Odin lowly. "I'm here to speak on the behalf of Severus Snape."

The man glanced down to the paperwork in front of him. "Courtroom Level 4 room 8."

"Thank you." Odin led the way towards some metal encased boxes.

It was where a young man with glasses and crazy hair came towards them. A man that he had met before. Loki gave a small smile when the man came up to them. "Hello, Harry Potter."

Odin raised his eyebrows. "You're Harry Potter, the lone wizard that took down the medium in this world?"

Harry gave the older man a worried look. "I thought by now that the whole Wizarding World would have known of me."

Loki smirked. "Harry, this is my father, King Odin."

Harry gasped for a moment before lower his head. "Sorry sir, I didn't know."

The man chuckled, "That's alright Mr. Potter, but for some reason. I had an envision of a man to be older, taller, and stronger looking to of taken the chore of taking that monster down."

Loki had to give it to Harry, he did not act on the emotions that he would have pictured. No, the young man just stood before his father with a wide grin on his face. Loki took it upon himself to walk next to Harry and placed his hand upon his shoulder.

"Well father, you got to give it to us thin ones." Feeling the small tension coming from Harry, but ignored it. "We can be full of all sorts of surprises."

Odin shook his head but set his eyes upon Harry. "Can you help us find Courtroom level 4 room 8?"

Harry gave the two a worried look. "You're here for Professor Snape's trial, aren't you?"

Loki nodded, "Yeah. He reached out to Hermione in deep sleep, causing her, my mother and I to come to your world to wake him up." He sighed when saw that Harry was having a hard time understanding what was going on. "What happened was that he had gotten bitten by a snake..."

"I already knew about that. Saw it for myself what it did to him, but what I don't understand is how he survived? Because I saw him die in my arms, Loki."

"Well, he took something that has nightshade in it. Which prevented him from dying, only to put him into a deep sleep."

Harry nodded before leading the two gods into the lift, taking them down to the lower levels of the ministry. "I guess that explains a lot." When they had gotten to the lower section of the ministry. Harry then lead them down the dark stone hallway to the far door.

Once there, Harry opened the door with a bang. Making everyone within the massive courtroom to look their way. The man who was acting as judge bellowed, "MR. POTTER, WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS?"

"Sorry sir," Harry called out. He turned to the two behind him. "These are King Odin and Prince Loki of Asgard. They wish to speak on Mr. Severus Snape's behalf."

Many throughout the courtroom whispered. The man in charge bellowed once more, "ENOUGH." He then looked to the two men. "Come forward." When the two gods came before the man. He leaned forward, "How can you help with this case. When none can?"

Odin growled in low tones. "My son has a kind of magic that can summon the dead to talk to you on their behalf of the story."

"WHAT?!"

"THAT'S DARK MAGIC!"

Odin then turned towards the masses, raised his hands up high. "It may be dark in nature. But we are not apart of your world." This brought many to close their mouths to listen. "My son; Loki, will be the one to summon your beloved Albus Dumbledore."

"Prove it," stated the judge.

Loki sighed before walking towards the middle of the floor. He used his staff to carve runes onto the floor in a circle. Once he was done with his marking the floor, he stepped away from the circle. Loki then raised his hands up in the air. "Open space and time, bring forth the man known as Albus Dumbledore to stand witness to Severus Snape!"

A moment later a flash flared into existence within the circle. Then a moment passed, where the flash disappeared and the man in question was before them. Giving the man that called him a glare. "Prince Loki," he purred. "Did you really have to call for me?"

The prince sighed, "I was asked to do it." He shook his head. "Plus, I'm doing this for Hermione."

"Miss Granger," asked Dumbledore then he turned to the judge of the court. "What do you wish to know?"

"What was Severus Snape's role in your war against Mr. Riddle?"

Dumbledore took a deep breath, "Everything that I told him to do." His gray eyes showed the amount of stress that he had held most of his life. "Since I was dying from a dark curse and only had moments to live. I asked Severus for a mercy kill, to where it looked like he was doing it for Voldemort." Causing many within the room to shiver. "With that being said, he would fall into the hands of the Death Eaters. Working as a spy, up until the moment he could give Mr. Potter the last piece of the puzzle that needed to defeat Riddle."

"Did it also mean to cause the man's death while we're at it?"

Dumbledore nodded, "Sadly, war comes at a cost." He glanced towards where Severus Snape was sitting. "I'm sorry Severus, I've cost you so much pain in your life."

"What do you mean, Headmaster," called out the Judge.

The elder man glanced back to the man in charge. "I sent him night after night into the Death Easter territory, where he came back tortured and nearly dead."

Loki felt from the pit of his stomach that Dumbledore had no remorse when it came to Severus' life. He felt sorry for the man who had taught Hermione potions. A man, who reached out to her for help, knowing that he might be dying again. ' _Well, I have enough of this.'_

The Prince of Asgard made his way and stood next to the old headmaster of Hermione's school. Giving the elder man a glare that would make many quiver. "What was the message that you wanted Severus Snape to pass along to Harry Potter?"

The court seemed to have held its breath. Waiting for the answer that they were all waiting for.

"The night that Voldemort had come and killed Harry's parents. Lily Potter's sacrifice of pure love of her child, saved him that night. When the killing curse rebounded. Killing Voldemort's human form but implanted a part of his soul into baby Harry."

Many within the courtroom gasped. Not believing what he was talking about. The judge spoke up, "You're talking about the most heinous of all human life, Albus?"

The headmaster nodded. "I am. Harry Potter was the only known living Horcrux, other than the snake that Voldemort had at his side." His eyes wandered towards the young man in question. "I told Severus that only Voldemort was to kill the boy." Causing many within to cry out in anger. "In order for Voldemort to kill the Horcrux that he had made in Harry."

All life within the room had stopped moving or talking. All were thinking the same thing. Would the Dark Lord be ruling the world. If Harry Potter had not sacrificed his life for the greater good of the Wizarding World. They knew then that many within their world would have either gone into hiding or killed.

"What would you have me do, headmaster." The judge leaned over his seat, giving the spirit his glare. "Knowing that you are one of the major players in this mess."

"Let Severus Snape go free," stated the ghostly figure. "He will trouble you no more." He then glanced towards Loki. "Find him a job away from the Wizarding Community."

Loki glanced towards his father, who gave a shallow nod. The prince then turned back to the man before him. "It'll be done."

Albus nodded before he glanced towards the audience that surrounded them. "Forgive me, knowing that I have done wrong. All I ask is that you allow Harry Potter and Severus Snape to live out their lives as they wish it." He then turned back to Loki. "Return me."

"WAIT," called Harry as he ran towards the figures. When he reached his old headmaster. "Please sir, did you see my parents?"

"I have Harry, along with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin." He gave a heartwarming smile. "They are all proud of the man that you've become."

Tears fell down from the young man's cheeks. "Thank you, sir."

Albus turned to Severus, giving him a smile. "You're old friend is proud of you too, Severus. She asks that you be happy."

Severus nodded before he bowed his head. Once Loki saw that everyone had enough of the man before them, he flashed him away. Leaving behind many of the Wizarding World with mixed feelings about the proceedings.

"Thank you, Loki and Odin." The judge stood up from where he sat. "I believe the court has dropped all charges against Severus Snape. He's a free man."

The two nodded towards the man before the masses left the room. Leaving behind the two gods, Harry, and Severus.

Odin sighed before turning towards the other two men. "Come if you want to witness the marriage of Loki and Hermione. Then after the wedding, I can send you anywhere in the world that you ask."

Severus grumbled, "There is nowhere in this world that would want me." He shook his head. "Albus made sure of that."

Harry smiled, "I'm up to any journey that you have in mind."

"Good," stated Loki, as he leads the way out of the courtroom. "Because Heimdall has issues with multiple gate crossings." His inner mind was screaming for him to head for home. ' _I need time to rest from doing dark magic before seeing Hermione. I don't want her to feel the backlash from it.'_

The group of four found themselves out of the ministry. Also out of Midgard within moments from leaving the courtroom.


	14. Chapter 14

Soul Mate for Loki

Lady Countryrose

Ch. 14

At the palace of Asgard, Hermione was roaming the halls. She had heard from the queen that the king and Loki had left to do something on Midgard. She nearly felt worried, because she had no idea of what had caused them to leave there. She had a feeling that it was because of her old professor, but she hardly ever relied on feelings. She was turning a corner when she ran into someone that caused her to nearly fall. But someone had wrapped their arms around her.

Hermione glanced up, making her eyes become bright as she was surprised to see who it was. "Harry!"

The young man chuckled, "Glad to see you too, Hermione."

"Am I interrupting something," asked a purred a baritone voice that Hermione knew well.

She glanced over Harry's shoulder, "Loki!" Her eyes gave a harsh glare. "Where have you been? I've heard from your mother that you left for Earth without me." Her pouted as she pulled away from Harry to cross her arms over her chest. "I had spent most of the morning going over the last minute things for the wedding." She took a breath. "It was exhausting."

Harry smirked as he watching his best friend with the prince. He would never have believed that she would have ended up at Asgard of all places. Getting married to a prince on top of it. He had wondered if his dumb luck had rubbed off to Hermione.

Loki gave a small smile, "I went to help Severus out of jail, sweets." Everyone within the area was surprised that he was giving her a pet name of sorts. Even he was surprised. ' _It must be a new backlash on black magic was using.'_ He gave a small worried glanced towards Hermione. Noticing a blush across her cheeks. ' _Maybe it wasn't a bad thing for a slip of a tongue on pet names…'_

Harry gave a cough, "So when's the wedding?"

"Tomorrow," stated Loki with a heartwarming grin. "Sunset."

"Sunset," asked Harry with a smirk. "Are you a romantic that I've never heard about?"

Loki shook his head, "That was mother's doing, not mine!" He glanced around for a moment. "If it was up to me, it would be at night with a little bit of light. To me, that would be the closest of a romantic I'll be and near the sea."

Hermione raised her eyebrows at this, "What about the garden?"

He shook his head, "Believe me I enjoy an evening in the garden. But I would like to be near the water, with floating lights dancing around us as we marry." He left a huff to leave his lips. "I know that to be a tough task… but it was what I was picturing for some reason."

Harry and Hermione glanced at one another for a moment. Hermione smiled towards Loki, "I think I have some added ideas that I want to run by your mother some more." She walked up to him and gave him a peck on his cheek. "I'll see you later…"

Once she was gone, Loki glanced towards Harry with a raised eyebrow. "Did I miss something?"

Harry chuckled with embarrassment. "Knowing Hermione, you have given a new focus for your wedding." Loki's eyes looked thoughtful. Harry smiled, "Just know this Loki, Hermione will do anything that is within her power to make you happy." He shook his head. "I've wondered if she would put up her own happiness to please those that she loves…"

"What do you mean," asked Loki with worry within his eyes.

"It's just, many have voiced that she would end up with another one of my friends." Harry sighed, "I'm just glad that will never happen. All I've ever seen from those two were arguments and fights, knowing that they'll never please each other."

"I guess I should be happy that fate had intervened then…"

Hermione had found Queen Freya within the queen's chambers. When Freya glanced up, she noticed the worry in the younger woman's eyes. "What's wrong, Hermione?"

"We need to make some changes, Queen Freya!" Hermione didn't know how she should act while being a little stressed out. She knew she should have asked Loki what he would have liked for the wedding. Since it was his wedding too. "We need to move the wedding from the garden to the water's edge. He would like to have floating lights at nightfall."

"Wow, that is a stretch…" She brought her finger to her chin, "But not impossible…" She called for her servants and made massive changes for the upcoming wedding. "Since it's only family and close friends that won't be an issue." Freya gave a heartwarming smile. "I'm glad that you've found a way to get Loki to speak his mind."

Hermione sighed, "I just wished it was sooner than what it was…" She went and sat down next to the queen with a frown on her face. "All it took was for my friend Harry to get him to open up like he did." She glanced towards Freya with thoughtful eyes. "If I didn't know any better, I would say that Loki and Harry have become close."

Freya smirked, "If I know my son like I do. I think he's doing that in order to make Harry feel like he's not giving up his best friend. But also adding a new friend along with this marriage."

Hermione shook her head. "Don't get me wrong, but from what I've read from myths and legends of Loki. I wouldn't ever imagine him to be the person that I know him to be."

Freya reached out and placed her hand on top of Hermione's. "Time passes, dear. What you've read from those books was written ages ago. What makes you believe that no one could change?" She gave a wicked look smile. "Don't tell me that you don't believe that love isn't the most powerful thing in nature. Or even the most powerful magic that no one has ever known."

Hermione sighed, "I know that love can be powerful. I've seen what a mother's love could do for her own son against the darkest of wizards… I just didn't know that it could take love to cause a great change in someone's heart."

Freya laughed from where she sat, taking her hand back. "Oh, you don't know half of it, dear." She took upon her feet as she walked around the room. "Even Odin was worse than Loki in his younger years." She turned back to see a surprised look in Hermione's eyes. "Oh, he was a villainous tyrant in his youth. All he cared about was that you mortals would worship and fear him. But when he fell for me, those days were gone…"

For the rest of the day, they two made many alterations for the wedding. That would take place in the following night. It was enough to let them feel better about the upcoming day. Even though Hermione felt her heart was making a ruckus in her body. She may have felt like a wreck when it came to her tests back in Hogwarts, now she felt more of a wreck than before.

Freya smiled softly, "We should head for dinner, dear. I have a feeling that Loki would be anxious to see you again." The look on the queen's face was enough to let Hermione know that Loki may cause problems for others. If she didn't make her way to dinner soon.

So the two had gotten upon the feet and made their way into the dining hall. Where they were met with the royal family, immediate friends, and Hermione's own friend, Harry. Everyone was standing around the hall, except for Loki being held back by Harry, facing off with a warrior. Which Hermione remembered to be one of Thor's dear friends, who wanted to head for Earth to get Thor back to Asgard. The way he dressed, she believed like he was from an early history of England.

Once the room saw that the two women had made their way in. Loki had relaxed, when he saw Hermione making her way towards him. Causing Harry to loosen his grip on the prince. Hermione gave a small smile before facing her husband-to-be. "Is there something I should know," she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes," Harry spoke up with a smirk plastered on his lips. "Robin Hood over there was betting to see if you would have cold feet at the wedding." He let go of Loki, knowing that he wouldn't be going anywhere. "Loki wanted to fight with Robin to show that he is the better man of knowing who you are."

Hermione let a giggle loose from her lips. "Oh Loki," she gave the prince a smile. "You shouldn't allow dimwitted minds like him to stir your blood." She wrapped her arm around his. "As prince, you should rein in her motions to prove the other that you're the better man…"

She had done a lot of reading while she was younger about royal families. It was enough to know that they can't show enough emotions to show that someone had the upper hand than them. It was like a 3D version of a chest, enough to cause her a headache if she tried to play. When she saw that Loki had control over himself again, she went and sat down at the table with him next to her. While Harry sat down at her other side, with Severus Snape sitting across from her.

Hermione had also noticed that the man that Harry had labeled to be Robin Hood. Came and sat down next to Thor, who sat across from Loki and next to Severus. It was enough to show that Hermione may have to worry about cut throats. Speaking of cut throats, the female warrior had sat down next to the Robin Hood guy, with a soawer look on her face.

Thor gave a heartwarming smile towards Hermione. "Are you looking forwards to being our princess, Hermione?"

She smiled in return, "I don't think that's the right question that you want to be answered."

"Oh," he asked with a surprised look in his eyes with a flash of humor in his eyes.

"No," she shook her head with good humor in her voice. "Your real question is how am I going to be presented to your brother? Running or walking, towards or away..?" She laced her fingers with Loki to let him know that it was all in good humor like she met to be.

Thor let out a thunderous sounding laugh. "You'll fit in just right at home…" He brought up his tankard and took a deep drink. "Glad to have you as a sister-in-law." He shook his head. "I would hate to have you as an enemy if we were opposites of a war…"

Hermione let a small giggle leave her lips. "You're right, you wouldn't win…"

A deep sounding laugh was let out at a far end of the table. Causing many within the room to look at Odin. "Oh, this is grand." He reached for a cup of wine and raised it up. "To the upcoming wedding to the lovely couple and to our growing family…" Everyone took a drink. "The fates were smiling down on you, Loki my boy."

"I would like to think so," stated the prince beside Hermione. Loki turned towards Hermione with a smile on his face. "Can't wait for tomorrow." He leaned into her to where he could whisper into her ear, "My love."

Hermione gave Loki a heartwarming smile. Even she couldn't wait for tomorrow. When she was younger, she never really pictured her wedding. Because it would happen when it happened. She took a drink of her drink, believing that the wedding couldn't get any closer than possible.


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Sorry I have been sick. Sad, almost done with this story.

Soul Mate for Loki

Lady Countryrose

Ch. 15

It was the day of the wedding and everyone within the castle was busy for the big event. Loki was in his room groaning very loudly. Letting all that could hear him that he was not happy about not seeing his bride. Severus Snape and Harry Potter had been shoved into his room by his mother and brother. Stating that they needed to babysit him.

Severus Snape to his better nature was barking at the prince. Whenever his mood had risen up to be lashed back down to earth. All through the morning and afternoon. The two dark wizards of their right were dueling out with one another. While Harry sat back to see who would victor over the other. So far that he could see, they were evenly matched.

"What's a point to this mini-war that you trying to win, Loki," asked the unamused Severus.

"Boredom isn't something I enjoy," stated a dark sounded prince. "I'm so used to practice my magic on others or follow my brother off to war."

The professor grumbled, "Oh what should you do after marriage?" He ended the match with a swift movement of his wand, causing the prince to fall onto his face with a great bane. "Knowing Ms. Granger, she'll talk your ear off."

Harry chuckled, he shook his head. He was not believing the two older men in the room. "Hermione is smart but sometimes I'm worried…"

"What your life-threatening adventures wasn't enough of a worry for her life," stated Severus with a bored tone in his voice. "You know that she has been petrified by a snake, turned into a human cat, and that is only the few that I know of."

The younger man huffed, "It wasn't my fault that she put herself in those situations." He turned towards the window with a far off look. "Plus having Tom Riddle chasing me most of my life isn't a thrill either." He shivered from all the memories that ran through his head. "I wish I could have grown up differently."

Loki sighed and sat down in a chair at happened to near him. "Anything else I should know? I mean, I kind of saw her life flashing before my eyes."

"What do you mean," stated Harry with heat behind his eyes and words. "Don't tell me, you were walking through the walls of Hogwarts?"

"No," chuckled Loki with warmth. "If I had, I think I would stir the three of you away from danger." His own eyes flashed with heat behind them. "Because I'll tell you one thing, young Harry. You wouldn't live very long if Hermione was in danger all the time! No, when my father took me to see a seer of sorts. I saw her life like I was living it with her. I saw everything."

Severus gulped, "Oh, how lovely." He closed his eyes, trying to fight a headache that was coming. "I don't think I want to know. Living once through their school years was enough for me."

Harry huffed, "Living through my childhood, I need a vacation from reality." He crossed his arms over his chest. "I hope being here will help me to get away from all the fan club I've been getting."

Loki smirked, "I don't know anything about fan club. But Thor has a lot of followers in this town." He chuckled. "I think he might be willing to share if you want some here."

"No thank you," stated the young Midgardian man with horror in his eyes. His body shivered from head to foot. "Don't even joke about something like that." He walked away from the window, hoping that no one had seen him. "What time is this wedding?"

"Nightfall," stated Severus with his own boredom in his voice. "I don't understand why you wanted a night wedding. Wouldn't you want to see your bride?"

Loki chuckled as he sat upon his seat while seeing the other two sitting down across from him. "Nightfall has always been special to me. I love seeing the lanterns at night, how the water reflects them." His eyes became brightened, as his memories played out in his mind. "It had its own sense of magic in the air…"

Severus grumbled, "I could spell some glow fairies for the night if you wish." He sighed as leaned back into his seat. "For your sake, I hope your wedding is something to remember."

"What does that supposed to mean," asked Loki and Harry.

The professor smirked, "Well. I do know that Ms. Granger won't settle anything less than perfection." His eyes darken towards the prince. "So… what are you offering for the new princess?"

Loki gave a huff before getting up from his seat and walked around his chamber. He made his way towards his set of drawers and brought out a tall black box. He then walked towards them and placed the box before them. He then opened it up for them to see within. Inside they saw something that neither of the two was expecting.

"A crown," asked Harry. "Wow, I don't think Hermione would like it."

Loki smirked, "Indeed she may not like shiny and sparkly things but she will expect tradition." He sat back down. "It's been a long line of tradition for a husband to make a crown for their bride. Especially when, she doesn't come from nobility." He gave out a chuckle. "Since she doesn't have any nobility here. I made it out of my chosen colors. Big emerald stones, with diamonds to accent it, encased in gold. It will go with my prince's crown."

Severus glanced at the tiara with wonder. "What will her normal princess attire be?"

"Emerald green and gold slashes, to match my own outfits that I have for the royal duties." He shook his head. "For other occasions, she can wear whatever she wishes." Loki had gotten up to go to his closet and pulled out some clothes. "I need to find some clothes for all of us… you won't be wearing your Midgardian clothes at the wedding. King Odin wouldn't be happy."

He brought out some of his royal tunics and slack like trousers and brought them before them. Loki glanced up towards the two wizards. "You can turn the colors to match mine, as well as get the clothes to fit you. Plus can you place my symbol in front of the tunic, to show that you're my appointed knights."

"Another tradition," asked Severus with an unusual tone of his voice.

Loki sighed, "It is… I don't know what you would call it. But here men who stand beside the groom are called the appointed knights of the groom." He pulled out his own tunic, which was a deep emerald green with gold metal fashions. Also with gold stitches along his tunic and cape that went along with his outfit.

"On Earth," stated Harry with a thoughtful look in his eyes. "I believe they're called groomsmen."

"That would be correct, Mr. Potter."

The three men knew that it was still hours before the wedding. But knowing that they needed to add their own twist to the water's edge. Once dressed, they exited out of Loki's chambers. They made their way down towards the lower levels of the palace. Which means that they would be walking through the throne room. When they reached the massive room, they were stopped by King Odin.

"I see that you've made it out of your room, without Queen Freya knowing about it."

Loki took a deep breath before making his way towards the throne. "Yes, father. I know this is a special day for her… Seeing one of her sons married off."

"Well, I'm glad that you've put your mother within your thoughts son. I'm also glad that you're not trying to find your bride while you're out and about." He glanced towards the three men, who each of them seemed to be a bit tense after he had said that. "Because even I don't know where the new princess is at. My own wife wouldn't tell me, fearing that I would tell you." He shook his head while a chuckle left his lips. "She may have been right."

Harry allowed a huff to escape his lips. "Darn it, I wanted to see Hermione before the wedding. I wanted to see how she was doing."

Odin chuckled some more. "From what I was told, you to give her away at the wedding." He smirked after seeing the three with nearly matching surprised looks across their faces. "I understood that she looks to you like a brother?"

"That's true, sir." Harry was not sure what to call the Asgardian King, other than sir. Because it was a well-known way to address any male with authority. "I've always seen her as a sister."

Severus crossed his arms over his chest with a groan. "You and Ms. Granger, along with Mr. Weasley have been a thorn in my side for so long." He grumbled before facing the king. "Your Highness, do think it's wise to have such a woman to marry your son?"

The aging king chuckled that came from his belly, as it moved while he sat on his throne. "Believe it or not Severus, but that young woman ruled this kingdom while I was unable. She managed just fine, even while telling my other son's war hunger friends to stay home." He smiled as he shook his head. "Now if she was able to do that, I see her to do many great things in the future."

The once known potions professor groaned. "I don't see any fault after hearing something as that coming from you, King Odin. Seeing she did that without the aid of Mr. Potter or Mr. Weasley. I guess she has a good head on her shoulders than."

Harry glared at his one-time professor. "You know I'm standing here, don't you pro-fe-ssor?" He made his way across the throne room. "I'm going to find this place that Hermione and you had talked about Loki." He glanced back for a moment. "I can't handle this much tension from a man that I had once respected…"

Odin stopped his chuckling after Harry had left the throne room. He then glanced towards the two men before him. "You want to tell me what's all that about, Severus?"

The older looking dark haired man sighed. "I loved his mother once and I honored her by trying to keep her son alive. Even his father was the man I hated the most."

"Wow," stated the king with a thoughtful look on his face. "Honor is a fickle thing, even with a warrior's heart can weigh upon you." He then glanced towards Severus and noticed the dark aura around the man. "Believe it or not, Severus. You spent most of your life as a warrior in the shadows. It takes a great man to hide such things from a great enemy like you've done. Even though at one point, you may have idolized his beliefs. But it also takes a greater man to see past all of that."

"The only reason I saw through that, was it killed the one person that I've loved." Severus took a deep breath. "I chased her away when I was hurting the most." He glanced towards Loki with cold hard eyes. "Don't make the same mistakes I've made, Loki. I don't want you to lose the love that you have with Ms. Granger. Her heart is full of gold, like no other. Even my own love would have dim in the likes of her."

"Believe me, Severus. I won't hurt her," Loki glanced towards the floor with a thoughtful look. "For I'm afraid that I might lose her to you if I had done something like that."

Severus chuckled darkly. "That may or may not be true because royal marriages last forever from what I've heard." He glanced towards the throne, seeing the thoughtful look from the king. "But know this, I will take care of her if something happened to you."

Odin raised an eyebrow at the two men. "You've come up with a backup for your bride, even hours before the marriage?" He glanced towards the two men, seeing that something was a bit off. "You haven't told your bride, have you?"

"No," sated Loki with a thoughtful look. "I was going to sit down and dedicate a will with you about this." He then glanced towards Severus. "I was going to order you to make a de-aging potion for you. That way she would take to you, better than your age now."

"What about him living longer," asked the king with a thoughtful look on his face. "Is he going to eat from one of the golden apples, too?"

"After the potion," stated Loki. "I was going to tell Hermione that Severus was going to be her honor guard. Because I may not always be with her, when an emergency may occur. And I know that Severus will keep her safe."

"About Sif, she's a warrior who can keep your bride safe?"

Loki shook his head. "I'm sorry father, but I've been feeling a dark aura coming from her lately. Especially against Hermione. I don't know what she has a plan, but I rather am safe than pay for it later."

The king nodded, "You make a valid point." Odin glanced towards the window. "Time is coming for us to make our way to the water's edge." He glanced towards Loki with a fond smile on his face. "I hope you're ready for the next chapter of your life, my... son?"

"I am… father."

As Loki followed his father and Severus out of the castle. Making his way towards the water's edge. A place where the city believes to be the source of power, life, and death. A gateway from one life to the next. One of the reasons of why he wanted the wedding there. It was to symbol with himself that his old life of thinking was gone. While his new life with Hermione has changed him for the better, making him have a better lookout in life.

He wasn't going to tell anyone about it. He knew from what he's seen from Odin that the king knew that he had changed. Loki had to give it to his parents for stepping in to change his life. And it was all because of having his soulmate to state besides him. He would never imagine that life would be better, all because of having someone to love. ' _She's the light of darkness…'_

Once they had reached the water's edge. They saw that Thor was there, along with their mother, and a man that would oversee the marriage. Not even his father had the power to marry his own sons. He then glanced around to see who else was there, which didn't happen to be much. A couple of elders looked people, who he had seen before and the Malfoy family had come. Loki had no idea that Hermione was asking some people from Midgard to come. Then again, he kind of expected it.

All around them there were floating lights. He also saw lilypads floating in the water, giving a wonderful look of romance in the background. Something that he enjoyed. He hated seeing things that don't look very natural but wanting the romance to show as well. He glanced around, hoping to see an essence of Hermione. Or even feel her presence coming towards him, which he was unable to feel all day.

' _I wonder if mother is behind that. She is the only person I know that has a way to prevent me from knowing things like that.'_ He was started to worry. ' _It's almost time for the wedding… Where is she?'_

As Loki was glancing around, trying to find the woman that he was about to marry. He heard the sound of violin music making its way through the air. Along with a bit of a harp. It was a breathtaking piece from what he knew of it. The music was pulling at his own heartstrings. A moment later, he watched as a young woman with long flowing golden hair making her way towards him. Making him believe that she was Hermione's maid of honor, who was wearing a dusty rose looking Asgardian gown. Along with a golden sash across her shoulder and hip.

The next person he saw was Harry, next to his bride. Hermione walking towards him with the brightest smile that he has ever seen on her face to date. He glanced down, seeing her dress to be something that he has never seen across the kingdom. A white silk looking Asgardian gown with silver stitch designs of flowers and pearls weaved beautifully across the dress. It was enough that he nearly believed that he was a dream. Because he couldn't believe his own eyes, of how beautiful she looked.

' _If she looks great with Asgardian gowns, I can't wait until she into her royal gowns.'_ He had to hold back from drooling from such an image.

Just as Harry and Hermione had made their way towards him and stopped just before him. It was when the sky exploded in stars and galaxies above and below them. Harry placed Hermione's hand into Loki's, symbolizing that he was giving Hermione to him. Harry gave a smile towards Loki before making his way to sit next to an elder woman, who may or may not look like someone's great-grandmother.

Loki pulled Hermione towards him, to where they were standing before one another. He leaned into her and whispered, "Ready to become an Angel across the stars with me?"

A blush made its way across Hermione's cheeks, as she glanced down, trying not to laugh at him. "If I'm an Angel, then what are you?"

"Just your loyal guardian, my lady."

The man, who was overseeing the wedding brought their hands towards him. Wrapping a couple ribbons over each of their hands. "Red for the passion." He brought another over their hands. "Gold for the souls that are joining." Then another. "And the green for becoming one, under the husband's house." The man glanced towards the two before them. "As tradition has always been, with these ribbons. You two have become one and unlike tradition, you've become one underneath the stars. With the eyes of your ancestors, let them guide you through your walks of life. Allow the All-Father bless your marriage."

King Odin stood up from where he had been sitting. "I, the All-Father, blesses this marriage to my son, Loki and his wife, Hermione. I wish the two to be forever blessed, under the house of the Wolf." He raised his staff allowing a burst of light to reach for the sky. "All who bear witness to this light, with know the happiness that was shared tonight!" He then walked towards the couple, taking the place of the man who had overseen it. Odin raised his hand out before a servant ran up to him placing a crown within his hand. "I, the All-Father, appoints Hermione from this day forward as Princess of Asgard."

Odin had Hermione face him before he placed the crown upon her head. He gave a smile and then gave her a kiss on her cheek. "Welcome into the family, daughter." He pulled back and raised his hands for all that had gathered there. Which was mainly close friends and servants that the family wanted to be there. "I give you, Prince Loki and Princess Hermione of Asgard. Forever bless!"

"Forever bless," called out by those that were there. Knowing it was a greeting the must be upheld.

Odin then glanced at his married son, "Where pray tell is your crown, Loki?"

The young looking man gave a sheepish grin before Queen Freya came to them, handing Loki his very own crown. The prince than glanced at his father, as his eyes sparkle with such happiness. "I didn't want to outshine my bride at our wedding, father."

The elder man chuckled before his deep voice purred, "Good answer." Then he waved for the two to make their way, showing that they will be walking through life, together. He smiled as many within the crowd were following right after them. He couldn't remember the last time he was this happy. Only to remember a few images popped into his head that did. His own wedding and his two sons.

"Forever blessed," he whispered to the night air. "Be forever blessed." He then followed after, while he stepped in step with his beautiful wife. Making their way to the next stage for the night. Food and dancing.


	16. Chapter 16

Soul Mate for Loki

Lady Countryrose

Ch. 16

At the great dining hall. Where everyone was gathered for the celebration of the marriage of Hermione and Loki. They had just walked in when the masses had stood upon their feet cheering for the two of them. Just before their feet had guided them down the stairs. Once they had reached the floor. A woman with long blonde hair and brown eyes came rushing towards Hermione and hugged her.

"Congratulations, Hermione," the woman gasped. When she pulled herself away, smiling for the newly made princess. "I'm sorry to do this to you, cousin. But I have to get going. You know...jumping through worlds…"

Loki glanced at his bride, with a raised eyebrow. "Cousin…? World jumping…?"

Hermione blushed as she glanced at her husband. "Loki, this is my cousin Lucy. She doesn't live anywhere near...here. Or...even the Midgard that you know…" She glanced towards Lucy with what looked like 'HELP' from her eyes.

Lucy blushed, "I guess I should call for my Loke." Causing Loki to give a sorrow look on his face. She turned and hissed, "Loke!"

A man came rushing towards them with ginger hair that looked to be a lion's mane and ears. "Leo," asked Loki with a tone of disbelief in his voice. "Where did you pop up from?"

"Loki," grinned the ginger-haired man. "I see that you've my princess...Lucy." He waved his hand towards the blonde next to him.

Loki the prince of Asgard gave a stern look. "Alright Leo," his voice carried enough authority that he wanted answers for. "What is this about you going around with my name?"

"That's not true, I'm running around with an 'e' to the name, not an 'i'. So in that retrospect, I'm not running around with your name." He crossed his arms, trying to puff up his chest in doing so. "Otherwise, where I'm from. No one has heard of you."

"You want a bet," stated the prince. "What are you doing these days, anyway. Last I heard, father sent you on an ambassador run…"

Lucy and Hermione were glanced at each other men, as they talked. Trying to keep up with the conversation with one another. They found it...a bit entertaining for the likes of the girls.

"Well," Loke rubbed the back of his neck. "I've got roped into...being one of Lucy's knights."

"More like my celestial keys is more like it." Lucy glanced at Hermione with a smile. "You know you've told me that you weld magic with your...wand. I do the same with keys...but these keys bring out beings to help me fight."

"Oh," Hermione glanced towards Leo with a knowing look. "So in all reality, your magic...brings out knights that your magic feeds them to stay in your world. Which gives them energy to fight...with you?"

"Yes," Lucy smiled wholeheartedly. "That is exactly it, Hermione."

Loki laughed as he glanced at the lion man. "You're...a puppet!" He laughed some more, trying to keep himself from standing. "This is father's doing?!"

"Yes and no," growled the ginger-haired man. Causing the two women to jump back a bit. "I was sent there by your father's orders to make sure we had a...peace treaty with the King of the Stars." He closed his eyes for a moment, before glaring at Loki. "My job is to be their Celestial Leo, the Lion Constellation. I act as a knight to whoever is the welder of the key."

"How long do you have to work for him?"

"Well," Leo thought about it for a moment. "Since...Lucy saved my life a while back… I would have to say, I have a few more generations of her Earthland time. Before I'm able to come back…."

Lucy blushed. "Yeah...he nearly had gotten himself killed before I stepped in…" She glanced towards the ginger-haired male with a fond smile. "I wouldn't know what I've done without him...since he's been saving my life ever since."

Hermione sighed, "Thanks for coming, Lucy. I know it was hard...to walk away from your friends for a while. But it means a lot that you've come."

Lucy glanced towards the terrace, where they were able to see the stars. "Speaking of which, we have to go. Otherwise, I don't think Natsu would allow me to come again… Even if you wanted me to or not."

Leo gave Loki a smirk. "Have fun kids...don't stay up...all night." He wrapped his arm around Lucy's back before he sparkled them out of existence.

Loki turned to his bride with a worried look. "It's strange...how your cousin knows...someone that I've grown up with." He shook his head in wonder. "Is the universe...truly that small?"

Hermione giggled, seeing that Loki was either impressed or simply afraid. Afraid of who or what else could be popping back into his life. Seeing as one person had just done that.

"The universe itself is massive beyond one's reasoning Loki." Hermione's lips pulled into a genuine smile. Pleased to know that...she didn't marry someone dull. "Aren't you a God of Mischief or not," she asked in a challenging sort of way. "Haven't you venture out into the great unknown? To see for yourself...that not everything you've known was known by your father?"

"Challenging words, my dear," he spoke in deep dark tones. "Is there anything else, I should know?"

"I'm...what few would say… A stellar traveler...for I've lived and seen...may world's before going to Hogwarts in Midgard." She smirked, causing her eyes to darkened in hidden truths about herself. "It was while at Midgard, on my eleventh birthday that I've been flagged down by a witch at the home. That we were living at that moment. It was when we had to stay knowing that my future was made for me."

Loki shook his head in wonder. "Have you ever wished...that you've never had gotten to know about Hogwarts?"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders. "I don't think of things like that. I mean...the variability is endless if I had to sit down and map everything out." Her lips smiled kindly. "But...I would have missed out on the friends I've made...and the husband I've gotten."

"Would you go back...to wherever Lucy lives? Would you ever wanted to go back and see...how everything came to be?" Loki wanted to know. He would do anything that was within his power to make sure that she was able to do that. He had seen that pain in her cousin's eyes, showing that she had missed Hermione.

"Someday," stated his wife. Her cheeks became a bit more pink. "I would like to see...how the world had changed. Since I had to move…"

From that moment, the music had started up. Causing the king to request the first dance of Loki and Hermione. It was when it had started, the dance of the prince and princess of Asgard. All through the night, the two knew were lost within the moment. Love, dance, food, drink, and togetherness.

As through their moment of enjoying each other, they've had passing hints from the king. Trying to push them out of the party and into the night. Not wanting to see either of them for a couple of weeks. Stating the future better had plans for his grandkids. The queen, whom he was dancing with had nodded in her own agreement.

Between Thor, Harry, and a few other men had stolen a dance from Hermione. While a few women had gotten Loki to dance with them, including his own mother. After many hours of dancing, Hermione had leaned against Loki's shoulder. As they danced slowly across the dance floor.

Time passed and Harry was dancing with Hermione, which the two believed would be the last time that night. "You really look beautiful, Hermione."

"Thanks, Harry." She smiled at her good friend, who had become a brother. "What...will you do...now that the war is over?"

He chuckled, shaking his head. "I really don't know. I mean, I did think about becoming an Auror, but I don't think that's enough…." He glanced around the crowded room. "Not...when I could be doing something more."

"Well…you could go where I'm going," she smiled at him. "Join S.H.I.E.L.D. with me, Loki, and Thor…" She giggled at a thought came to mind. "You could save the world...Harry."

"Hermione," he gasped lightly, as a chuckle left his lips. "I guess I could do that. I mean...I have experience in all that." His lips pulled to one side, something he's been doing a lot of. "Whoever thought that saving the world would be a full-time job?"

She laughed at her friend, "I think the whole Wizarding World had thought that...at least a few times."

It was enough to cause the two close friends to laugh their hearts content. They don't remember the last time they could just...be themselves. Not part of the Golden Trio. Not the Savior of the Wizarding World. And not the Know-It-All of the group. Just two average people...having fun...for the first time in years.

Just a bit of ways from the two. Loki and Severus stood talking at the dark edge of the room. Looking at the two talking and dancing from where they stood.

"It's good to see them...like this," stated Severus. "Not caring for the world around them. Not seeing them full o the stress of knowing...a Dark Lord is breathing down their necks. Just...being...them…" He glanced towards Loki as his eyes darkened. "Don't ever take her light from her."

"I won't," Loki stated darkly. "After what I had seen...of her life. I would hate to see...it gone." He closed his eyes, fighting off the self proclaimed beast within his soul. "I'll do anything to get that light going."

"Good," stated Severus. His tone of voice sounding to too cool, even for Loki's ears. "Just do whatever it takes for it to happen… Make her happy." The potions master chuckled. "You're having a hard time fighting the jealousy of wanting to claim her...even in front of her friend."

"Is it that obvious," asked Loki, as his green eyes fixed towards the other man.

"No. Just me," Severus smirked. "I was the same way...towards Harry's father. Back when…I was his mother's friend…" He closed his eyes as he growled. "I missed out...on having her as a friend…"

Loki gave his new friend a worried look. "What did you do?"

"I sentence her to death…" Severus took a deep breath before looking into Loki's eyes. "Don't do what I've done. Keep her happy, safe, and...above all… Love her like it's your last day of your life."

"Who was she," asked Loki. He knew he was asking for the wizard's wrath, but he needed to understand.

"Lily Evans-Potter," he stated darkly. "The most beautiful woman of fiery red hair and green eyes…" He shook his head. Loki could still see the ghosts of the past in the man's eyes. "She was something else…"

Loki glanced to where the two friends were still spinning across the dance floor. "What did you do that caused her to run from you?"

"I told her that she had dirty blood," Severus' voice became hallo. "All because I couldn't hold in my anger…" He turned towards Loki with deep seeded sadness in his eyes. "Don't...ever...do...what...I've done." He shook his head. "Don't allow your anger to rule you...and allow your love to run for another."

"I won't," spoke Loki harshly. His eyes flashed a bit of red, while his skin turned blue before going back to his everyday normal. "That is one thing I won't do." His eyes then looked towards Hermione. "I won't allow her happiness to be chased away either…"

Severus nodded. "You should go to her… The hour is becoming late," his dark eyes flashed towards Loki with a smirk on his lips. "Time to spend some time...with your wife." He bowed his head before walking off.

Loki grumbled before walking towards where Hermione and Harry were. Once he had gotten there, he tapped her on her shoulder. "Come, wife," his voice in low even tones. "Time for us...to spend our time alone."

Harry gave them a nod. "Goodnight…" Before he walked off to dance with someone else.

Hermione gave a small nod, allowing Loki to quietly make their way out. As the two had left through the terraces of the gardens, making their way through the darken mase below. Neither of them spoke, not wanting to break the spell that they've found themselves in. The kind that lovers fine, in the dark of night before secreting themselves away.

Once they had reached a far enough away from the palace. Loki wrapped his arms around Hermione's hips, giving her a smirk. It was his green eyes that gave her a bit of warning to grab on. She wrapped her own arms around his waist, giving into his control. Knowing that he was going to whisk them away.

Without much of a bit of wind. She felt his magic caressing her like a lover. Before she felt the environment around her had changed. When she opened her eyes, she saw that they were somewhere...else. Instead of being in a mace of a garden with a massive castle behind them. They were next to the sea, with a smaller castle.

"Welcome...to Chateau de'la Loki," his voice purred out. As he waved at the castle before them. "It was given to me...us for our wedding present…" He glanced at the place as well. "It's not as massive as the other place...but it would do…"

"Loki," gasped Hermione. Seeing that not gold that was shining walls, but emeralds. "I would have been happy with a cottage…" She shook her head. Feeling her eyes popping out of her skull as she looked at the massive building before her.

"A cottage," asked Loki with a hint of disdain. Hermione must have glared at him because he raised his hands. "Don't give me that...I've lived in a palace all of my life. I couldn't handle...living something that small."

She huffed softly. "I guess I can...see your point." She raised her hands to wave about. "But what are we going to do...with all of this?"

"Well," he purred as he walked towards her. His eyebrows moving up and down. "I thought that it was obvious…" When Hermione didn't say anything else, he went on. "Having as many children as we can, to fill up the place…"

It was then that the Midgardian witch had hit him hard. He laughed, as he saw the fire in her eyes. The kind the promised pain… He wasn't afraid...he was enjoying the spark that he was seeing. "Now dear...that's not how you show your affections…"

"Loki," she gasped at him. "I don't believe you!"

"Come now, love," seeing his purr causing an even bigger spark than before. "Time to see if you get me…" He started running towards the castle, knowing that he had gotten her mad enough to follow. Sure enough, she was. "Come on, Hermione… You can run better than that," he taunted her.

From the place that he had landed them in the castle. Loki ran a steady pace in front of Hermione. He kept taunting her through the halls, once they had entered the chateau. He didn't want her to get lost in the building, before morning. He had other things planned for their night…

He ran up three flights of stairs, before leading her towards the sea once again. Knowing that he was leading them to the master suite...where the two of them will live. "Don't tell me all Midgardian women are slow…" He knew that it was a bit of a low blow, but he wanted her focused on him. He reached towards golden double doors that would lead into their room.

He turned to see that Hermione was still running. Running towards him. Seeing the shimmering fabric as it was being caressed by the moonlight. 'A celestial being of her own making.' He couldn't keep his eyes off of her. Her beauty made dreams look like wisps in comparison.

When Hermione had reached him, he picked her up and devoured his kiss. He was burning from the inside for his growing need for her to be close to him. He could nearly hear his skin calling for her. As he felt her legs wrapped around him, he carried her into the room, slamming the door with his foot.

He had been to the chateau before the wedding that day. Allowing himself to map out the place, as well as the room. He really didn't need to keep his eyes open to know where the bed was. He allowed his feet to take him there.

With they were in their deep heated kiss. Loki pulled one hand away, with a twist of his wrist, his magic threw their clothes off of them. Causing their skin to be kissed by the gentle cool sea breeze that was coming through the open window.

"Loki," she gasped out, as she pulled away enough to speak.

"Yes, my dear." He kissed along her jawline to her neck. Enjoying the quiver of her body, as he was placing her on the bed.

"Stop...teasing me," she huffed out.

A chuckle left him, feeling it vibrate his body towards her's. As the sound echoed across the massive bedroom. "I would never dream of it…" His lips moved down her body, as his hand lightly grazed her body. Causing her to hiss at the sensation of the his...cold skin. "But I must prepare your body…"

"I'm not a shrine…," she growled at him. Her eyes closed, trying to fight for what looked like control.

"No," he agreed. "But as my wife...I need to make you into a goddess…," he purred near her nipple before sucking on it. He felt her arch under him, knowing that he was driving her crazy of need. "What kind of goddess would you be, my dear?" As he kissed her, as he moved down.

"I really don't care...Loki." She took a deep breath. "That's not why...I married you."

"No," his tone rumbled across the room. "But you're one...nonetheless." His fingers graced her skin, sounding like it was kissing her heated flesh. "Would you be simply known...the goddess that tamed Loki?" He chuckled at his own deep, dark thoughts. "Or would you be the goddess of...logic?"

"Loki," growled Hermione, as she withered under him. "Stop...this…," a huff left her lips. Her eyes opened, showing him a fire that burned within.

"That's what I was looking for…" Without much of a warning, he pressed his rod into her. He closed his eyes, as a hiss left his lips. "You're tight…" He eased into her, enjoying the heat that surrounding him. "If I had known…. I think I would have found you, even lifetimes before now."

"You are mine," his voice rumbled across their bodies. His possessiveness showing through. Just as he kissed her lips once more.

As the two had come one. Steam had risen from the two interlocked into a mated embrace. The kind only prophecies and seers could only hope for. Interlocking them...that would transcend space...and time.

Back at the main castle, a king leaned back into his throne, with a smirk on his lips. There was nothing in the kingdom that he didn't know about. Yes, he knew about Loki wanting no servants at the chateau, but he will always know when true lovers get together.

"What causes you to be gleeful, husband?"

Odin glanced towards his beautiful wife, who stood next to him for a Melania. "Just enjoying the fact that future is on its way…"

The queen of Asgard gave her husband a harsh glare. "Leave the children be, Odin. This is their night...let them have their moment of peace."

"I will Freya," he glanced around the dance floor. "Their future...will be a hard one as it is." He then looked towards his lovely wife. "Their time in Midgard is fastly approaching...they will have their own work to do."

"Do you know what's to come?"

"No," the king sighed. "As much as I hate of not knowing. The seers will only say...they will do it together…"

"As all married people should." After a moment of neither one of them speaking. Freya spoke again, "I just hope for grandchildren…"

"As do I, Freya." He took a deep breath. "As do I. But like all good things...we can't rush them. Nor do we want to rush them." He nodded from his seat. "Future isn't written in stone…" He had gotten to his feet as he faced his wife. "Come, Freya. The night is getting to wain...let the young have their fun." He took his wife's hand, before leading her away from all the partiers.

' _Midgard will not what will hit them… When the powerhouse of a team that'll help with their endeavors…'_

THE END

Soul Mate for Loki

AN: Look for Royal Flush...


End file.
